Fighting the Inevitable
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Alaina Larson is a new cop that has made the bold move to relocate to Charming. As she settles into her new town, she catches the attention of Jackson Teller. Will he be able to pursue her like he has done with other women, and move on? Or will this attractive cop become the old lady Jax has been looking for?
1. Introduction

I finished unpacking the last box in my new bedroom.

One room down. Six more to go.

My cellphone vibrated on my nightstand, making my eyes shift over to it.

I looked at the screen, and shook my head. I clicked the answer button and moved my phone to my ear.

"Hey mom."

"Alaina, I told you to call me once you were settled in."

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Honey, do you really think moving to Charming was the best idea? I mean, you just got out of the academy. I think you should have stayed close to family."

"Mom, I told you I wanted to move."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would move from Jersey all the way to California. You're all alone out there."

"Mom, I'm twenty-five. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm allowed to carry a gun around with me. I'm a cop now, remember?"

"Oh, don't you remind me. I can't believe you decided to go into the police force instead of med school."

"Mom, I never wanted to go to med school. You and dad pushed me to go there."

"Yeah, because that is a great career. And most importantly, it's safe."

"Mom, as much as I wish to continue this conversation, I'm going to call you later. I have a house to unpack."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I folded up the now empty box and put it in the hallway with the other empty boxes.

The next morning, I drove to the police station in my new town. I parked the car and pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail.

As I walked into the station, I stopped the first officer I laid eyes on.

"Hi, how may I help you, miss?"

"Hi, I'm Alaina Larson. I'm here to see Chief Wayne Unser."

The young cop stared at the woman before him. This was the new cop that was replacing Hale? She looked like a fucking supermodel, not some cop. She was tall, probably 5'7, 5'8, if he was guessing off the top of his head. She had hazel eyes that stood out even more due to her bold black eyeliner, and her long chocolate colored tresses were pulled back from her face. She wasn't too skinny either. She had some meat in her bones that molded to her curvy figure perfectly.

"You're the rookie?"

"Uh, yeah. Why is that so suprising?"

"I expected a heavy-set dyke. Not a beautiful woman who should be on the fucking cover of maxim."

Jesus. That's probably one of the worst lines I have ever heard from a man's mouth.

"Thanks."

My eyes broke away from his creepy gaze, and he led me to Mr. Unser's office. As he reached for the closed door's handle, the door opened and two men wearing matching leather cuts made their way out of the room.

The one man was older, while the other was much younger, a real pretty boy, if you're into that sort of thing. No doubt a player from the smirk he just gave me.

I hate players.

I never understood why women throw themselves at men like that.

Do they think they can change him? Or it the ridiculous rehearsed pick up lines that keep them coming back for more?

He looked at me with a confused expression when I didn't return a smile.

" Hey Wayne, Alaina Larson is finally here."

The friendly looking man made his way over to me and smiled, shaking my hand firmly.

"Hi, Alaina. I'm glad you're here. Welcome to charming."

Jax and Clay started their bikes. Clay looked over at his stepson, who still had a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"The hot chick inside... she wasn't interested. I mean, not even a little. Like she was repulsed by me."

"Who knows son, maybe you're losing your touch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Alaina, have a seat."

I smiled and took a seat while he rounded the desk and sat down himself.

"So, tell me about yourself. What made you want to move to Charming?"

"Well, I'm originally from Clifton, New Jersey. I decided to move out here for a change of scenery."

"I'm glad you did. We recently lost an officer in a terrible accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sheriff."

" Thank you, Alaina. You can call me Wayne. All my officers call me Wayne."

"Okay, Wayne."

"You have any family out here?"

"No, it's just me."

"Oh, okay. As you get settled in, the folks in Charming become like family rather quickly. You love them, but they can still be a real pain in the ass."

I chuckled.

The door opened, and a blonde female cop popped her head in the office.

"Hey Wayne, sorry to interrupt. Gemma Teller is on the phone. She said she needs to see you. It's urgent."

"Okay, no problem. Uh, Mandy, do you wanna show Alaina here around the rest of the station?"

"Sure."

Wayne quickly rushed out of the office leaving Mandy and I alone. I stood up out of my chair and shook her hand.

"I'm Alaina Larson."

"Hey, I'm Mandy Wheeler. It's great to finally have another female around here. I was the only one up until now."

We left the office and me and her started walking around.

"Are the other officers tough on you?"

"Yeah, here and there. It gets easier as time goes on."

"That's a relief."

She brought me to the women's locker room, and she gave me my uniform.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know I have to ask, how does your family feel about you being a cop?"

"They hate it. My mom is blowing my phone up every ten minutes."

"Ha, my mother is the same way. You would think after three years that would ease up. Nope, not at all."

I smiled, and noticed her engagement ring.

"Your fiancé is cool with it?"

"No, but he tries to be. At least he tries. Who's the lucky guy in your life?"

"Oh, I don't have one. I'm single."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why is that so suprising?"

She really needed to ask why? She is gorgeous.

" It's just.. you don't look like you would be the type to fly solo."

"Well, my last relationship ended in disaster. I'm actually happy to be on my own. No drama."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I believe everything happens for a reason."

* * *

The first thing they wanted me to do as a cop was to work the highway coming into Charming with the Lidar gun also known as the speed gun. Before I went off to work on the highway, I needed caffeine in the worst way. If I don't start the day off with some coffee, I will crash within hours.

I know right, how cliché. A cop going to get some coffee.

I pulled my new cruiser into the coffee shop's parking lot. The sucky thing about it was I was going to be alone for a few days. My new partner's kid was in the hospital.

I walked up to the counter, and smiled at the middle-aged woman.

"Hi sweetheart, what can I get ya?"

"Hazelnut coffee, with three sugars, please."

"You got it."

When the woman finished making my coffee, we both went over to the register. I reached into my pocket and took out my cash.

" I got this one, Mara."

I turned my head in the direction where the voice came from.

Seriously? Was he following me?

It was the younger guy that left Wayne's office earlier.

He handed the woman a ten.

"Keep the change."

She nodded and took the next customer.

"You following me now?"

"No. Mara makes the best coffee in this town. And I just so happen to like coffee."

"I can pay for my own coffee," I said walking to the door.

" I know, but you shouldn't have to," He replied holding the door open for me.

"so, you're the new officer Unser brought in?", he asked, feeling his eyes further down my body.

"Wow, what gave it away? My uniform or my car?"

She had a sharp tongue. He didn't know why, but his attraction to her just grew even more.

He studied my name tag on my uniform.

"Larson. You have a first name, Larson?"

I shook my head and got in my car.

"I like it, but don't you think it's a little negative? I'm Jax, by the way."

"Hi, Jax."

I put the key in the ignition. He leaned on the car and bent down, looking at me through my open window.

"Look Larson, since you're new around here, you should let me give you the grand tour. I was born and raised here."

" Let me guess, by the end of this so called "tour", I'll be in your bedroom right?"

"No... not unless you want to be."

"Look.. uh.."

"Jax."

"Jax, you seem like a nice guy. But, I'm not interested. I know how guys like you work."

"What do you mean, guys like me?"

"The kind of guy who's dangerously attractive, and charms his way through life."

"Ah, so you think I'm attractive."

"I do, but I look past the superficial bullshit. I have a feeling the longest relationship you have been in with a girl lasted, what.. two maybe three days? you're afraid of commitment because you think there's more girls out there that you still need to bed."

He stepped back from my vehicle with nothing else to say.

"Take care of yourself, Jax," I put my car in reverse and drove off to the highway.

The prospect put two cold beers in front of Opie and Jax.

"I'm telling you man, I never met a girl who verbally castrated me like she did," Jax stated, taking a sip of his beer.

"And she's a cop?"

"Yeah. Make me wonder what kind of damge she can do with her handcuffs."

"An outlaw and a cop? Sounds like a plot from one of Luanne's pornos. What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"She didn't tell you her name? Damn man, she fucking hates you."

"That's the best part, Op. All that hate has to go somehwere. I'll change her mind about me. And before you know it, we ill be having sex in the back of her cop car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for favoriting and following! The story will pick up a few days later, and Alaina has met her new partner, Mike. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Let me know what you think!**

I pulled my hair out of its pony tail, and ran my fingers through it.

Before I could started getting changed out of my uniform, there was a knock on the girls' locker room.

"Hey Alaina, you still owe me that twenty."

I smiled.

My partner Mike and I always make a bet whenever we get a call. It all depends on the situation, of course. For instance, today we had a domestic disturbance call. He said it was the wife that started it. I said the husband. He won.

I opened the locker room door, and handed him the twenty.

"You should never bet me, Alaina. I'm a man who never looses."

"Oh, I plan on breaking your winning streak. Just you wait and see."

He let out a hearty laugh and opened the doors to the front of the station.

I closed the locker room door, and went back over to my locker. Mandy was by my locker, getting ready to leave as well.

"Hey, you are still coming to my engagement party tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Great. It's off of route 7. I can't remember what it's called. I don't know, my fiancé picked the place."

"Ha, I can tell. Do I have to be naked to get let in?"

"Please, Alaina. You can just look at the bouncer, and he will let you in."

"Aww, thank you. That's sweet. I gotta go home and shower, and make myself pretty."

"Yeah, same here. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I nodded, and made my out of the locker room.

* * *

"Jax, you sure you should be meeting me here? I have a feeling your dad will have a problem with you coming to see your mom's new boyfriend," Nero shifted in his seat in the booth of the club ,making room for Jax.

"Look man, Clay won't be president of this club much longer. Once he steps down, I'm next in line. I want to find other ways to make money that doesn't involve me getting killed on an everyday basis."

"You really feel that way? "

"yeah, why?"

"Well, I've been where you to walk away from the shit that can bury you. But, I thrive on that. We're all addicts in this world, man. Me, I'm addicted to risk. I think you are too."

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I want to do this. We can be partners. Split the cash, fifty-fifty."

"I'm not going to say yes yet. Sit on it some more. Once you become pres, then we can bring this to light once more. Deal?"

Jax let out a weary sigh. He know what he wants. He's seen what running guns has done to the club. It's fucking tearing them apart. He wants to save this club. And moving into a different form of profit is the only way to do it.

"Hey, Nero, who's this?"

Jax looked away from Nero and at the blonde beauty standing in front of the both of them.

"Jax, this is Collette. Collette, meet Jax."

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi. Do you wanna dance?"

He actually didnt want to dance. He just wanted to sit back and enjoy his fucking cigarette. He didn't want to be rude, and stood up.

"Sure, Darlin'."

Collette grabbed his hand firmly and led him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started grinding against his groin, hoping to get him aroused enough for them to get the hell out of here.

Nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes weren't even on her. It was on the god damn entrance of the club.

Jax couldn't help but to smile as soon as his eyes fell onto her.

Larson.

She looked so fucking incredible. Her long brown hair was in beach waves. She had what looked like bangles going up her her right arm. Her makeup was freshly done, and her lips were painted the same color as her curve hugging dress. Red.

Collette walked off the dance floor pissed off, throwing her hands in the air. Jax shrugged it off and just kept staring at Alaina.

He wanted to go over there, and talk to Larson. But, he couldn't. He was routed to the spot on the dance floor. God, he wanted to know her first name.

None of the cops in the precinct, not even Unser, would fucking budge and tell him her name.

* * *

I stayed at the bar most of the night. I am not a good dancer. The last guy I danced with was at prom. I ended up breaking his toe with my heel. I've been traumatized to dance since then.

"hey, beautiful.."

Bret, the first officer I met when I arrived here, came stumbling over.

"hi, Bret."

"You want me to buy you a drink, Lainey?", each word that would come from his mouth was slurred.

Lainey? No one has ever called me Lainey. Not even my parents.

"Seeing as I have one in front of me, no I'm fine."

"You wanna know something, Alaina?"

"What Bret?, " I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Mandy looks happy."

I turned toward the corner booth and looked at Mandy and her fiancé making out.

"Yeah, she does."

Bret dropped two pills into Alaina's drink.

I turned back around, and took another sip of my strawberry daiquiri. Bret smiled.

Within minutes, my head started to spin. I couldn't even sit straight and my vision was getting blurred.

"Come on, Alaina, let's get you some fresh air," Bret, helped me off the stool, and we both headed outside.

Jax followed Larson and the asshole who was hitting on her. He had a bad feeling about this.

"It's okay, baby, it's just us."

Jax heard the guy's voice from the alley in the back.

"Bret, stop..."

Jax rounded the corner, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Bret was trying to move his hands up Larson's dress. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Let her go, you piece of shit..."

"Jax.."

"what man, we are just having some fun. "

"This is your idea of fun? Drugging a fucking girl so you can sleep with her? You have a pathetic idea of fun. Then again, you probably can't get any sober, so it makes sense."

This angered Bret, and he let go of me. I slid down the wall, my legs not being able to hold my body up.

Mandy and her fiancé Steven came out and heard fighting from the back.

She grabbed her gun from her purse, and moved to the back ally as fast as possible.

She saw Jax beating the shit out of Bret. Alaina was asleep against the wall.

"Hey! Hey, Jax! Let him go! What the hell is going on back here?"

Steven pulled Jax off of him.

"Your partner gave rufies to her. That's what fucking happened. I was just handling it."

Mnady took Bret in for booking.

Jax and Steven tried shaking Alaina awake.

"Hey, hey, hey, open your eyes for me, please," he grabbed a hold of her face.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Steven suggested.

"No."

Jax and Steven looked at Alaina, who was trying to force her eyes open.

"No hospital. They're eerie and people die there. Anywhere but the hos.."

She dozed off and Jax picked her up.

"I'll take her to my house," Jax held her close to his body.

Steven nodded and gave him a ride since Jax only took his bike over here.

Jax sat in the backseat the whole time with Alaina.

He kept touching her face, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her.

When Steven pulled up to his house, Jax handed him his house keys.

Mandy's fiancé unlocked the door, and Jax carried her inside to his bedroom.

"thanks man. For helping me."

"No, problem. I saw you tonight. You were on the other side of the club. How'd you know something was wrong?"

"I had my eyes on her the whole night, if I'm being honest," he laid her down on his bed as gently as possible. He shifted her legs, taking off her shoes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache to kill someone for.

I was in a bed that wasn't mine. The pillow smelled like cologne, and now my shampoo.

Oh my god.

Did I really sleep with some stranger from the club last night?

Jax came into the room with coffee and pills in his hands.

I slept with Jax? What?

"what.. what happened? Did we?," I asked rubbing my eyes, no doubt smearing my makeup even more.

He handed me the coffee and two pills.

"No, we didn't. Trust me, you would remember if it was with me."

I laughed. That was actually funny.

"Honestly, a guy drugged you last night at the club. I stopped him before he could do anything."

My eyes studied his bloodied knuckles.

"Really you?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know what to say. Yes, thankfully nothing happened. But how can you thank someone for saving you like that?

"Thank you. It could've been a lot worse," I put the pills in my mouth and drank some of the coffee.

Hazelnut coffee. Three sugars. He remembered.

"you're welcome."

"if there's anything I can do for you that doesn't involve our body parts intersecting, let me know."

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"What's your name?"

I sat there in silence.

"You said anything. I wanna know your name."

"It's Alaina."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Chapter 4 is now up! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

"Alaina.. that's a nice name."

"Thanks. It was my great grandmother's. My mom said I looked like her when she was a baby. "

God, he could just sit here and listen to her talk all day.

Yeah, he knows she doesn't like him.

But she had this ease. A kind of person that you could see yourself being around constantly, and you would question why you're not tired of them.

I pulled the covers off of me, and took another sip off my perfectly made coffee.

"Jax, do you happen to know what time it is?"

His eyes looked at the alarm clock on the opposite side of the bed from us.

"It's almost ten."

"Shit, I should get going."

"Really? I thought we would go get you something to eat. I'm sure it will do you good if you had some food in your stomach."

I stood up and picked up my heels off the floor next to the bed.

"I'd love to Jax, but I have to work," I stood on one foot, slipping one shoe on, than the other.

"I think they would understand if you took the day off."

I went over to his dresser mirror, trying to fix my appearance.

"I know, but if I don't keep busy, I'll keep thinking about what Bret planned on doing, and what would happen if you weren't there."

Jax tried not to stare as Alaina tried fixing her hair and makeup. Even though her hair was all over the place, and her eye makeup was smeared, she was still breathtaking.

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'll give you a ride home."

She stopped fixing her hair and a look of worry washed over her face. She turned around and faced Jax.

"What's wrong?"

"My purse is still at the club. It has my house keys, my wallet, my phone, everything."

"I grabbed it before I brought you back here. It's in my living room."

"You thought of everything. I'm impressed."

"That's what I do, darlin'."

"Yeah, I bet," I followed him out of the room toward the front door, grabbing my purse on the way.

I can't believe how close we lived near each other. He was less than a mile away from me.

As I was on the back of his motorcycle, I did my best to think of anything else that didn't involve him in my thoughts.

If he came into them, I knew he wasn't going to get out any time soon.

Hey, I'm only human.

If I see a guy this attractive, I will most likely think about doing sinful acts to his godly body.

But, I can't. Not with this guy.

I learned my lesson.

My mind wondered to what everyone will say at work today.

Will they say I should've worn a less provocative dress to avoid getting drugged?

What will happen to Bret now?

Jail time? A slap on the wrist?

It felt like my brain was about to overheat. My thoughts came to a halt as well as Jax's bike.

"Nice place."

I hopped off the back, and unstrapped the helmet, handing it to him.

"Thanks. It's still not fully furnished. I'm waiting for my first pay check to add some more finishing touches."

"Well, when you do, let me know. Me and a few of the guys from the auto shop can move it in for ya, free of charge."

He knew he how forward he was being. But, he didn't want this to be their goodbye. He is willing to do anything to see her again, even if it just involves moving furniture for her.

I smiled.

"Sure. I'll let you know."

It was difficult to see what his facial expressions were. He still had his sunglasses on.

I closed the distance between us and hugged him.

"Thank you. Really. "

I pulled away and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

His cheeks started to turn a dark shade of red.

"You're welcome.. Alaina," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk up the stoned path that led to my door.

Jax shook his head. He couldn't wipe the stupid fucking grin from his face.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble."

He put his bike in reverse, and pulled out of the driveway. He waited until she was in the house. Once she was, Jax drove off and headed to Teller-Morrow.

It felt great to go home and shower. I couldn't wait to wash the previous night off of me, and start a new day.

When I showed up to work, many of the officers stared at me.

I guess they were as shocked as Jax was that I was willing to work.

Mike ran his hand through his salt and peppered colored hair as he walked over to me.

"You okay Mike?"

"No. Not really. I heard what happened with you, and now this shit..."

"What, what are you talking about?"

A blonde woman in a grey suit was talking to Unser, and giving him orders.

"It's the Atf."

"What the hell is the Atf doing in Charming, Mike?"

The blonde woman stopped walking, and looked at me up and down, and then at Unser.

"So you're hiring your officers off of America's top model now?"

God, I hate her already.

She clapped her hands together, getting the attention of everyone in the station.

"I'm sure you all know who the Sons of Anarchy are , correct?"

Jax.

A few of her assistants started handing multiple copies of folders to all the officers.

"I want you to study these faces and their records. Because if we group together I know we can bring these assholes down once and for all."

After her short speech, I saw Unser make a call on his phone.

Something was up there, and I definitely plan to find out what it is.

I stayed at the station late that night. looking over everyone's file in the club.

Jesus christ.

How are these men still walking free?

"You catching up on your research?"

I jumped slightly and saw Jax standing a few feet away from my desk in the dim-lit office.

"You scared me. How did you know I was here?"

"Unser told me you were staying late. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm good."

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow.

"I.. I just don't know what to think."

"About what?"

I showed him his mug shot and all of his information.

"You, your club. Looking at your record, and then how you saved me yesterday without caring what happened to you.. it just doesn't add up to me."

"You think someone's record defines who they are?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, there's more to me than what a piece of paper tells you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'll prove it to you. I'm free tomorrow night. I'll take you out, and show you who I really am."

"No."

"why?"

"You want to know why?"

He nodded.

"I told you when we first met. I know how men like you work."

He moved closer to my desk. I rolled my chair backwards a bit.

"There's more to this. What happened to you that your guard is up so high?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jax's question played in my head a couple of times.

He wanted to know the truth. Now, I was going to give it to him.

"I was with my boyfriend Matt since my freshman year in high school. We went to the same college, and we both went to the police academy together. We were going to get married after we graduated. But, life got in the way. About five months before graduation, Matt was driving me home in a snow storm. A delivery truck lost control and slammed into his side of the car, making us crash into the wall on the highway. I wasn't beat up that bad. A couple of bruises and a broken arm. But. Matt.. he died in surgery..."

Jax saw tears well up in those amazing eyes of hers. He wanted to round the desk, and hold her, and tell her everything will be okay.

"That wasn't the worst part. I wasn't the only one that was in that waiting room, waiting to hear how Matt was doing. His pregnant fiancé was sitting next to me. I knew her. She was in the police academy with us. I was sick to my stomach. Everything that I knew was a lie. I felt like I was the other woman even though I was with him first. We were together for years, but he proposed to her within a year? It makes me angry. I was never able to tell him how he destroyed me."

Tears began to fall down my face.

"Alaina..."

"Jax, my wall is up so high because I don't want another asshole to hurt me. It's better when I'm on my own."

"Alaina, I wouldn't do that to you," he said softly, trying to touch my hand. I pulled my hands away from his reach.

"Jax, that would mean you would have to commit to one person. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I would. For you."

"How do you know you would do that? You hardly know me."

"I know, but I'm getting to know you, and I'm liking what I see so far."

"That would mean you would have to change. I know men don't like change. This kind of change is drastic."

"Alaina, I know how much you doubt me. But, all I'm asking for is a chance to prove to you I can be good for you. I never thought I would say that to a woman I've only met a couple of days ago. Just one date. Give us a chance to get to know each other."

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

He nodded and rounded the desk. He took a hold of my hands and had me stand to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," He rested his chin on my head.

"Me too."

I missed this.

Being held by a man. The feeling of safety and warmth.

My tears began to stain his white shirt .

My old wounds were open again, and I don't know how long it will take to close back up.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you home, Alaina?"

"No. I have my car here. Thank you for the offer."

He let go of me fully and kissed my cheek. He picked up a pen off the desk and wrote his number on his file at the top in the corner.

"Give me a call if you need anything."

I nodded, and watched as he headed to the front door.

Jax made it back to the clubhouse where the sons were having a party. He pushed open the door, and the party was in full swing.

He saw Op sitting at the bar, and went over to him.

"Hey man, is everything okay with you? For the past few days, you seemed distracted. You're late for church, and once it's over, you're gone again."

"It's nothing."

"That's bullshit. You can tell me, man."

Emily Duncan, one of Samcros' most infamous croweaters, came behind Jax and rubbed his shoulders.

"Hi Jax."

Opie smiled and stood up from the bar.

"I'll leave you two alone. I should get home to Donna and the kids, anyway. We can talk tomorrow."

Opie patted his best friend's back and smiled at Emily.

She contiuned to give him a massage, and felt knots in Jax's muscular shoulders.

"God baby, you're so tense. We can go back to my place. I can make you feel better.

Jax turned around and forced a smile at Emily.

"That sounds great Emily, but I'm not up for it. "

Her jaw dropped, and Jax stood up, and walked to the apartment room in the back of the clubhouse.

As Jax entered the room, he let his body fall back on the bed.

How could a guy do that to Alaina?

Have a whole other life, when she was in his life first?

Just the thought of someone hurting her infuriated him.

The bastard is lucky he's dead. If he wasn't, he would hunt his ass down.

He reached into his pocket, and took out his phone.

He wanted her to call. But, at the same time, he didn't.

That would mean she was in harm's way.

He closed his eyes, hoping his mind can think of anything else except of Alaina.

He was distracted. And distraction can get you killed.

The next morning, I was called into work early. Mandy was already there.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"Morning. Can I ask you something?"

She handed me the extra coffee she was holding.

" Thank you. And go ahead."

"What's going on with you and Jax?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. He's gorgeous. If I was single, and he looked my way, I'd be on my back in a second."

"Mandy!"

"What? You're not seeing anyone, why not? He's clearly into you. He's here everyday. That never happens unless he is in cuffs."

"Yeah he's good looking, but I'm not ready to get back out there."

"Alaina, no one is ready to get back out there when someone has hurt them in the past. You just have to jump, and see where it goes."

Stahl came up to us, interrupting our conversation.

"You ladies ready to go? We have a lead where the next delivery of guns is going to be. If we leave now, the sons should be in cuffs by noon."

Mandy moved her gun in her holster, and went outside.

"Is there a problem Larson?"

"No.. no. I'm ready to go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there a problem, Larson?"

Stahl's question kept replaying itself over and over in my head.

Yeah, there is a problem. You're about to arrest a man who I don't want to see in prison. A man who has listened to mr, and helped me out of a fucking scary situation that will be far from over once it goes to court.

I rolled down the window in the passenger side of the cruiser, biting my lip. My fingertips brushed over the letters of my phone that I held tightly in my hand.

Don't do it, Alaina. You know how hard you worked to get where you are. Yes, Jax is a nice guy. But, he and the club have made their bed. Now it is time for them to lay in it. They're selling illegal guns for god's sake!

"Hey, Alaina, you okay?," Mike asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

My fingers found Jax 's number in my phone.

I shouldn't be doing this. I can't be doing this.

But, I did it anyway.

Jax,

It's Alaina. Cancel your meeting with the Irish. Someone in your club or with Galen O'Shay has flipped, and gave you got a lead, and we are on our way.

I sent the text message, praying that he would reply in seconds.

Jax slowed his bike to a stop, as he and the rest of the club stopped at a stop light.

He heard his phone ring, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He didn't recognize the number.

He opened the text message and smiled once he read the third word in the text.

Alaina.

His smile shifted to a frown as he finished reading the text.

The stop light turned green, and Clay revved up his bike.

Jax honked his horn numerous times, and the members looked over at him.

He motioned his head for them to pull over.

Clay got off his bike first, and walked over to his son.

"What's the problem, son? We are going to be late."

"Call it off, Clay. The feds and Atf is already there."

"How the hell do you know that?"

" A friend of mine."

"Who's your friend, Jax," Tig asked.

"She's an officer."

"That's great. Your friend is a she? And she's a police officer? You really think that is going to end well? You know she's going to lock your ass up eventually, right? And not only you. But this club."

Fuck. He should've never even mentioned that she was an officer. Not only are they seeing her as a threat, but he won't be able to bring her around them if she wanted to be around him.

Mike pulled up behind Stahl's car. The warehouse was around the block.

I saw Stahl get out of her car, talking on the phone. From the look on her face, that wasn't a face that was happy about what she was hearing.

She hung up, and I got out of the car.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Our P.I... he fucking tipped them off."

"Who is the P.I.? Was it part of O'Shay's crew?"

She nodded.

"I don't blame him. I heard Galen is one scary son of a bitch."

"I'm going to find a way to bury these assholes. Are you going to be behind me, Larson? You seem like a good cop, and I need good cops on my side. If we deliver, it will look great for the both of us. What do you say?"

What should I say? If I said no,she would know something is up. One thing this bitch is not is stupid. Though, I really don't want to do this to Jax and his club. Yeah, I barely knew him, but I found myself wanting to protect him.

"Yeah, I'm in. "

She smiled and patted my back.

**Saturday**

I got my first paycheck Friday. It was enough to furnish the rest of my house which is exactly what I had planned for the day.

The truck was coming to deliver it today.

I hope Jax's offer on helping me move the rest of my shit in still stands.

Just call him, Alaina. Just do it.

The other line rang a couple of times.

It went to voicemail.

Damn it.

"You reached Jax. Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back."

Oh no. What should I say? How should I say it? I should've thought this through more. Fuck.

Beep.

"Hey, Jax. It's me, uh Alaina. You're probably busy since you didn't answer the phone. The rest of my furniture is being delivered to my house today, and If you're free, it's okay if you're not, you and your friends can help me move in. Call me back when you can."

I hung up and started metaphorically kicking myself.

That was the worst voicemail I have ever left for a guy.

What if it sounded desperate or needy? Now he will never call me back.

I fell back onto my bed and threw my phone next to me.

Jax pulled into Teller-Morrow, and parked his bike in its usual place. He and Opie went to Stockton today to convince Nero to Partner up on the Diosa business once again. The only difference from the other conversations they had was He said yes today. It was a good day for the club, and he couldn't help but smile as he unbuckled his helmet.

His phone rang and he saw he had a missed call and a voicemail.

Jax's heart sped up.

New voicemail from:Alaina.

She was probably going to say that was the last favor she will do for him and the club. How it will be best if they stay away from each other.

He didn't want that. He wasn't sure if he could. He hasn't seen her in about two days, and he felt like he was going fucking insane.

He listened to the voicemail she left, and smiled. Her voice sounded nervous. That was the cutest thing Jax ever heard. He smiled the whole time the voicemail played. Op walked over to him, and Jax looked at his best friend, and closed his phone, sliding it in his pocket.

"Let me guess.. Alaina?"

"Yeah, she needs help moving furniture in her house. You think you would be up for it?"

"Sure, man. I'm not so sure about the rest of the club though. They're still worried about you sleeping with a cop. They believe it will backfire on you. To be honest, I don't blame them thinking like that."

"I'm not sleeping with her though."

"Not yet, you're not. But, what if you two do get together, and it goes south? She will make you and the club's life miserable."

"Op, it will be fine. "

"Just be careful, brother."

The truck full of furniture pulled up in front of my house. I jogged outside and met up with the driver.

He got out along with the passenger.

"Hi, how are you?"

He smiled and his eyes moved from mine to down my body.

"H..hi. I just need you to sign this, and me and my buddy will get started."

I nodded. He didn't call back, and looks like he wasn't going to. Might as well let these guys do it.

He handed me the clipboard, and I signed my name.

The distinct sound of a group of motorcycles pulled up into my driveway. I turned toward the five men, and handed the clipboard back to my plan B movers.

"I thought you didn't get my voicemail."

Jax got off the bike and kissed my cheek.

"I did. I wanted to surprise you. This is my friend Opie, and these are the three prospects, Half Sack, Ratboy, and Phil," He pointed to each guy, and they nodded.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alaina."

Jax took off his glasses and headed to the two movers.

"Thanks boys, but we got this. You can go grab a bite to eat. I'm sure you've been working your asses off all day."

They shook their head .

"Nah, it's cool. We can help. The more guys, the better."

"No really, I insist," Jax gave them a hundred, and walked back over to us.

The two men started walking down the street to the diner.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,everything's good. We'll get started. Just tell us where you want the furniture."

"You got it."

Jax started unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

Why is he getting undressed in my driveway? God, make him stop.

He slid off his shirt, and readjusted his wife beater.

Lord, please help me. I don't know how much I can take.

They worked non stop. I felt bad that I wasn't more help.

I went to the store and came back with a case of beer and dinner. I saw Mandy talking outside with the prospects.

"Mandy, what brings you here?"

"I came here to say hi."

"Oh. Well, hi."

I started walking into the house with the groceries and beer.

Mandy peeked into the living room, staring at Jax and Opie situate Alaina's furniture.

"Alaina, how are you in your kitchen when you have two smoking hot guys who are dripping with sweat moving your furniture in the next room? If I were you, I would put my feet up admiring that beautiful view."

"Mandy, I'm not like that."

"Yeah, you are. You're a quiet one. You know what they say, the quiet ones are the freakiest."

I laughed and began to blush.

"Can you go?"

"Why do you get them all to yourself?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll go. I'll expect details tomorrow."

Mandy looked at Jax and Op one more time, and made her way out of the house.

Jax and Opie moved in the last piece of my couch in the living room.

"Hey guys, I brought back some beer. I figured you could use some hydration after how hard you worked."

Jax walked into the kitchen with Op, and Phil, Ratboy, and Half Sack sitting at the table with a beer already.

"Thank you," they all happened to say in unison.

I smiled.

"You're welcome. It's almost dinner time. I make a mean fettacinni alfredo. Would you boys like to stay for dinner?"

I turned my back from them and opened the cabinets for my pots.

The prospects nodded at each other. Op shook his head.

I turned back around when no one replied.

"What do you say? Is pasta okay?"

We would love to Alaina, but me and the prospects have to get back to the clubhouse. But, I'm sure Jax can stay for dinner."

I looked from Opie over to Jax.

"I love fettacini alfredo. I'd love to stay for dinner."

We were going to be alone in my house? My nerves started to get the best of me.

Jax helped setting the table while I was hard at work perfecting the sauce.

"Thank you."

I stopped stirring the sauce and looked at Jax who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry ?"

"I never got the chance to thank you. You saved our asses the other day. I wanted to thank you, but Stahl would know something is going on if I visited you at the station."

I I turned off the sauce, and poured it on top of the spaghetti in the bowl. I mixed it thoroughly and placed it in the middle of the table.

"I think I did it because you did something very noble for me. I wanted to return the favor. But, I'm afraid that Stahl will eventually figure out it was me."

"She won't. I'll make sure of it."

He moved the bowl toward me.

"Ladies first."

I smiled and a took a scoop of spaghetti.I gave him back the bowl.

"So we are even now? We don't owe each other anything."

He shook his head no.

"Well, if you're keeping score, you still actually owe me."

He put some spaghetti on his plate.

"How so?"

"I helped move your furniture. How bout a date tomorrow at seven? Then we will be even."

"One date, right?"

"One date."

"Okay.", I whispered.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you Alaina," he smiled, taking a bite of the food.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and sweet reviews! I'm glad you like the story! Sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I will try to post new chapters sooner. Enjoy chapter seven!**

Jax and I finished up our dinner. I stood up, ready to clean off the table.

"You sit, I got this."

"Jax, you and your buddies spent the whole day moving my furniture. I can handle cleaning up."

"The cook shouldn't have to clean."

"Thank you."

He took our dirty plates to the sink, and began to wash them.

I looked into the bowl of pasta. There was still a good amount left over.

I got up, and reached into a cabinet, pulling out a medium sized plastic container. Jax looked away from the dishes, and over at me.

"This doesn't qualify as cleaning."

"If you say so."

Jax took the small washcloth off the hook, and dried the plates and forks. He passed them to me, and I put them away.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"No need to thank me," he said with a smile.

Jax's phone began to ring from his jeans.

He dried off his hands with the towel, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Neeta. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Thanks again for watching him. Do you think you will be able to watch him tomorrow night?"

Watching him? Oh my god, does Jax have a kid?

He frowned and hung up the phone.

"Jax, do you have a son?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, I was afraid to tell you. I thought you would verbally assault me like you did when we first met. You wouldn't be afraid to judge me."

I looked down at my kitchen floor.

"I see. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, my ex Wendy and I were married a couple years back. We split up for a bit, and got back together after we spent some time apart. When I found out she was pregnant, I hated her. I wanted nothing to do with the baby at first."

I leaned on the counter next to him, hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth.

" But as time went on, Wendy began to go back to her old ways... Her relapse caused Abel to be born premature. He had a hole in his heart and his insides were upside down."

I reached out my hand, rubbing Jax's arm.

"Jax..."

"Once I saw my son, I knew I wanted to be the best dad I could be. I just wish I paid attention sooner."

"At least you're a good father now. The past is called the past for a reason. You can start over in the present."

"I like that."

"It's the truth. You should head home to Abel."

"Yeah, I should. We can't go out tomorrow. Neeta needs to care for her mom. She's sick again.", Jax said with a frown.

"We can bring Abel with us."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. I like kids. We could go to the carnival off of highway 80. I heard it's fun."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. He decided against it, and kissed me on the cheek.

Yeah, he wanted to grab her and give her the most mind blowing kiss she deserved. But, he didn't want to push his luck with her. She just started to let him in.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for listening. "

"Anytime."

He headed outside, and started the chopper. I stared out of my kitchen's blinds, watching him light up the darkness with his headlights. Before I knew it, he was gone, and an odd ache spread throughout my chest.

I missed him.

How was that possible when he only left me about a minute ago?

I pulled my hair back in a neat bun while I was looking in the mirror in the women's locker room at work.

Mandy came in, and smiled at me.

"So, I hear you have a date tonight."

"What? How? I didn't tell anyone I was going out with Jax. Who told you?"

"No one. Ha! I knew you had a date. I can tell. You're glowing."

"I'm not. I look how I always do."

"No, you don't. Let me know how the sex is."

I scoffed.

"Mandy, we are going out with his son."

"So, all kids sleep at some point, right?"

"Thank you for my date night advice. I will definitely take it into consideration. "

"You should. You will thank me."

Mandy and I left the lockerroom.

"So, where are you two lovebirds going tonight?"

"The carnival."

Wayne walked over to Mandy and me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Alaina, you mind if we talk in private?"

"Sure."

We walked to his office, and he shut the door.

"Bret's trial is coming up on Tuesday. Are you still willing to take your statement to court?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Okay, good. We are still investigating other rape reports, to see if Bret can be connected to any of them."

"I can assist."

"It's fine, sweetheart. I got it taken care of."

"Okay. Just let me know if you do."

"Will do. Can I ask you a personal question?"

I took a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Uh, sure."

"Is something going on with you and Jax Teller?"

"Oh god, did Mandy say something to you?"

"No, no, I am only asking because he has been asking me about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I never seen that guy so determined to know information about a woman. You must be one of a kind."

"I don't know about that, but thank you, Wayne."

"You should be careful, honey. Getting too comfortable with Jax can get messy. Especially with Stahl in town."

"I know. But, you don't have to worry about that. We are friends, that's all, and that's how it will stay."

"Okay."

"Thank you for caring,Wayne. It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Jax helped Abel clean up his toys, and put them back in his toy chest.

"Daddy, can we go now?"

"Abel, we have about two hours. Alaina isn't off work yet."

"Can't she leave early? I wanna go on the ferris wheel."

"Why do you like the ferris wheel so much?"

"Grandma took me on one. It was fun. You wanna go on with me?, Abel's eyes lit up with hope.

" You know your old man doesn't do heights."

"Fine, Alaina will go on with me."

Abel put away the rest of his toys, and went into the closet to get his shoes.

I heard a knock at my door as I slipped on my black flats.

Damn, was it already seven?

I looked at my watch. Sure, enough it is. Seven on the dot.

I quickly jogged to my front door, and opened it with a smile.

Jax stepped back a bit, taken back at how gorgeous she looked. How does she manage to take his breath away every time she was in his prescence?

Her hair was blown out seemed like not a strand was out of place. She was wearing a white flowy top that cut into a v with gold studs running along the outline. Jax did his best to keep his eyes up, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to take in every inch of her.

She finished off the outfit with black skinny jeans and flats.

"Wow, you look incredible Alaina. You always do, darlin'."

"Thank you. So do you."

I looked down, and made eye contact with the little boy who was a mirror image of his father.

"Hi, I'm Alaina,"I bent down and held out my hand to the little boy.

Abel slowly stretched out his hand and shook mine.

" I'm Abel."

"Nice to meet you."

Abel smiled and hid behind his dad.

"You boys ready to go? I 'm ready to go on some rides."

"Yeah! Do you like the ferris wheel?", Abel asked as we walked to Jax's car.

"I love the ferris wheel. It feels like you're flying."

I opened Abel's door, and buckled him in on my side of the car.

Abel waved over his dad to our side of the car.

"What is it, Abel?"

He pulled on his dad's flannel, bringing his dad's ear close to him.

"I like her, Daddy."

Jax stood straight and, they both exchanged a smile.

He got in the driver's seat and glanced over at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jax looked in his rearview mirror at his son, and started the car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy, drive faster."

"Abel, I'm going the speed limit. Alaina is a cop. I don't need her giving me a ticket before we get there," he looked over at me with a grin.

Abel started bouncing in his seat as we pulled into the carnival parking lot.

Not a second after the car was parked, Abel unbuckled himself from his seat, and hopped out of the car.

He waited by my door as I stepped out. He wrapped his small hand around mine, making me smile.

Jax bought about two hundred tickets to make sure we wouldn't run out anytime soon.

I looked down at Abel as we walked with his father.

"What do you wanna do first, Abel?"

His eyes landed on the ferris wheel.

"Ferris Wheel! Daddy, come with me and Alaina."

"Abel, I told you, your dad is afraid of heights."

"You're afraid of heights?", I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think I ride my bike everywhere?"

"That makes sense."

"Daddy, can we have the tickets," Abel chimed in, changing the conversation back to the ride.

Jax pulled the tickets out of his back pocket and handed them to me.

Abel started pulling me to the ferris wheel.

"Alaina, come on!"

Abel and I jogged to the ride, getting right on.

Jax was on the other side of the gate.

"I'll be down here, where us humans are meant to be."

I chuckled and Abel waved to his dad as the ferris wheel began to move.

Jax stared in awe at his son talking to Alaina on the ride. His son was shy. He saw him be so comfortable around a person he only met less than an hour ago.

This really can be a real thing for him and Alaina.

He just hopes she feels the same way.

When Abel and I got off the ride, he hugged his dad.

"Do you feel better now that you got your ferris wheel fix?"

Abel nodded.

Abel held mine and Jax's hand. He looked around at the games and other rides the carnival had to offer.

"Abel, just let us know when you want us to stop, okay?"

"Okay, Alaina."

From a distance, He spotted a giant Sully stuffed animal from Monsters Inc.

"I want that!", Abel pointed.

Jax and I looked in the direction he was pointing in.

"You want Sully," Jax asked his son.

Abel nodded numerous times.

Jax lifted his son in his arms.

"Then, we will get you that Sully."

Oh man. I think my body just turned to jello. When I see him bond with his son, my body can't take it.

I believe a man is at his sexiest when they want to spend time with their kids, and not feel like it's chore to do so.

We approached the game booth, and the pretty young blonde flashed her smile at Jax.

"Hi, how are you boys today," not even looking in my direction.

"We are good. My son wants the sully stuffed animal. How many points do I need to get it?"

Her eyes scanned over his body before answering. Lord knows what she was thinking.

"You need two thousand points to win it."

"Okay. Babe, can you take Abel?", he looked over at me, and placed Abel in my arms. The blonde glared at me, and handed Jax a couple of basketballs.

Abel and I had our eyes glued to the basket the whole time.

Jax made every single shot.

Once he reached the two thousand mark, she pulled the stuffed animal off of the wall, handing it to Abel.

"Thank you, daddy!," Abel squeezed the toy tightly.

"You're welcome."

Jax wrapped his arm around me as we walked away from the booth, slightly startling me. I looked back at the blonde. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the next family that approached the booth.

"Wow."

"You impressed, Larson?"

I smiled as he used my last name.

"Very."

He breathed on his fingers and polished them on his shirt.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I used to be on the basketball team in high school. What about you?"

"I wasn't on any team in high school, but I can kick ass in street hockey."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't be able to handle it. I was that good."

"Is it bad I took that comment in more than one way?"

My eyes widened and I hit him in the shoulder, making him laugh.

We stopped walking as I spotted a small building with restrooms.

"I'm going to use the restroom."

"Okay."

Jax caught himself glancing at her perfect ass.

Damn, control yourself.

As Abel and Jax were waiting for Alaina, Jax's cell rang.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jax, it's Neeta."

"Hey, Neeta. How's your mom?"

"She's not doing good. That is why I called. I don't think I will be able to babysit on Sunday."

Shit.

"It's okay. I hope your mom feels better."

"Thank you."

"Who was that,daddy?"

"Neeta. She can't watch you on Sunday. "

"It's okay. Alaina can watch me."

"Abel, Alaina has a job. I can't just ask her to do that."

"Ask me to do what?"

"Neeta canceled on me for Sunday. I have to go on a run. Abel wants you to be his babysitter for the day."

"Please, Alaina..."

"I can watch Abel."

"Really? Don't feel like you need to. Abel can always stay with my mom."

"No, I want to. I have off Sundays. I would love to babysit Abel."

"Yay!"

Abel jumped up and down and hugged my waist.

"Can we go on more rides now?"

"Of course. Just as long as we stay close to the ground," I looked over at Jax.

Abel and I managed to get Jax on all the rides, the ferris wheel being the only one he was not going near. When we went on all of the rides, we got some burgers.

A security guard approached us.

"Sorry folks, but we are closing down the carnival for the night."

Jax nodded, and we began to walk back to the car.

Bret made his way to the visitation room.

He smiled as he saw his brother, Rick.

"I see you're making friends," his brother stated, looking at his black eye.

"You can say that."

They both sat down at the table.

"What's so important that couldn't wait till the usual visitation hours?"

"Alaina Larson. She's going to testify."

"I heard."

"I was wondering if you still have connections. Maybe, send a message."

"This bitch can really take you down, huh?"

Bret nodded.

"Don't worry, brother. Consider it already done."

Jax pulled up in my driveway.

"I had fun today. "

"So did we," Abel added.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'll see you sunday."

He unbuckled his seat belt and hugged me.

"Bye, Alaina."

"Bye, handsome."

I turned back around and looked at Jax.

He took my one hand and kissed it.

"Looks like I owe you another date."

"I don't know..."

"What, why?", he had a look of dissapointment on his face.

"I said one date. We should just stay friends. It's easier. I'll see you Sunday."

I got out of the car, and walked to my front door.

"For you, maybe," Jax mumbled.

Once I entered my home, I placed my purse next to the small table by the door.

Am I that afraid for something to happen between us?

Wayne warned me, it can get messy.

This is for the best.

Maybe, one more date won't hurt anyone.

I opened my door, hoping to catch Jax from leaving.

He was standing at the door, ready to knock.

"One more date wouldn't kill me."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. But, that's not why I'm standing here right now."

"Then why are you standing here?"

This beautiful man's eyes had a mixture of want, sadness, and determination.

The mixed expression caused my breathing to become rugged.

Jax moved his hands to each side of my face, pushing me against the nearest wall. He moved his face close to mine, his eyes studying my lips, his nose brushing against mine.

Kiss me. Please, kiss me.

He answered my internal plea, and pressed his lips against mine, both of us sighing. He forced my mouth open, and his tongue grazed mine. His beard tickled my skin, making a chill shoot its way up my spine. My fingertips started to dig into his waist.

The way our lips moved and shaped together. It was like we have kissed before.

There was nothing flawed about the kiss.

It was pure perfection.

His hands started to hold my face tighter.

After a good minute or so, his mouth broke away from mine.

I caught myself reaching for more.

"Damn, darlin'. I don't think I can handle being just your friend after this."

Abel was out of his seat and honked the car horn.

"I.. I'll call you."

Jax smiled.

"That makes two of us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for my follows and sweet reviews! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Morning."

I stopped walking up the police station's steps and saw Mandy making her way toward me.

"Morning, Mandy."

"So..."

"So... what?"

"How was the date?"

A huge smile stretched across my face.

"It was amazing. I wouldn't change a single thing about it."

Mandy let out a low screech.

"Do you have any idea how hot your babies would be?"

"It was one date, and you're already talking about me bringing another life into the world with him?"

"Hey, one date is all it takes for a relationship to begin."

"Alaina, may I speak with you in private, please?"

I looked at Mandy, and then back at Stahl.

A huge lump formed in my throat.

I followed her into her office, and closed the door.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing Jackson Teller?"

Fuck me. She knows. I'm done. I might as well hand in my badge now.

"What would make you ask me that?", my tone becoming defensive.

"A few of the officers at this station worked the canival last night . They said you were pretty friendly with Jax and his son."

"June.."

"It's okay."

"What?"

"It's okay if there is something going on between you two. At first, I was ready to accuse you of witholding important information regarding Jax and the sons," her voice almost amused by the idea.

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know. Do you have any idea how fucked you would be if you did?"

I nodded.

"You dating Teller gives us the advantage."

"How so?"

"You are growing close to him. He trusts you. From time to time, go through his things. See what you can find. Or even if you hear anything relating to the club, you can let me know. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Yeah? You're on board with this?"

"Yeah. It is really the only reason why I'm seeing him anyway," I lied.

She patted my back.

"A pretty face can get you far. It's a man's true weakness. This will stay between us."

"Okay."

I opened the door, and exited her office.

Holy shit. It felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest.

How long will I be able to keep up this charade?

Working for Stahl while seeing Jax?

I don't want to hurt him or Abel.

I care about them.

But, protecting them can result in losing my job, or even worse, jail time.

I had some thinking to do, and I better do it fast.

Sunday

Abel ran into his dad's bedroom as soon as he woke up. He climbed onto the bed, and began to jump on it.

"Daddy, wake up! Alaina is coming over today!"

Jax rolled over to look at the time on his alarm clock.

Seven am.

"Abel, she isn't coming for about two more hours."

He stopped jumping, and sat down on the bed.

"Oh."

His father sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"You hungry?"

Abel nodded.

"Me too."

"Daddy, I want pancakes."

"Chocolate chip or without?"

"Chocolate chip."

Jax got up, and walked down the hallway, with his son right on his heels.

"No more."

Abel pushed his plate foward, and sat back in his chair.

Jax put three pancakes on a plate for him, and put three on a seperate plate, and wrapping it in tin foil.

He placed the dirty bowls and spoons in the dish washer.

The doorbell rang, making Abel run to the door.

"I got it!"

Jax ran after him, moving in front of him.

"Not so fast, little man."

He opened the door, and his eyes lit up as he looked at the woman standing in his doorway.

Alaina.

"You're early."

"Only by ten minutes."

Abel pushed past his dad and hugged me.

"Morning, Abel. "

"Daddy, let her in."

He smiled at his son, and let her come into his home.

Abel went into the kitchen and put Alaina's covered plate on the table.

"I couldn't get that kiss out of my head last night."

I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Me too."

Jax pulled me into his strong arms, and my lips met his. I moved my arms around his neck. Since I was only in flip flops, I had to stand on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss some more. His hands started to move under my tank top, making my body press against him harder. This was only our second kiss, but it already felt so natural.

"Ew!"

Jax and I pulled away quickly and looked at Abel.

"It smells good in here," hoping Abel wouldn't question why we were kissing.

"Daddy made us pancakes. He made some for you too."

The three of us walked into the kitchen. Abel pulled off the tin foil and passed me the syrup.

"Thank you."

He smiled and sat down next to me.

"What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want. It's a beautiful day outside."

"I want to go to the beach."

"Okay. Looks like we are going to the beach."

He ran to his room to get changed.

I cut the pacakes and took a bite.

"Mmm.. these are really good."

Jax smiled at me.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were there when I first made pancakes. I wasn't even able to get the neighbor's dog to finish it. They were that shitty."

I chuckled at his story.

"I wouldn't of guessed."

He walked into his bedroom, and came back with a wad of cash.

"I'm not taking your money, Jax."

"It's for gas and food, and wherever else my son requests to go today."

"It's a sweet gesture, but no thanks. I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

When she wasn't looking, he slipped some money in her purse that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"I'm ready."

Abel was in his bright blue swim shorts with his swimmies on each arm, and his bucket of toys in his hand.

"Yes you are. Jax, do you have sunscreen I could use for Abel?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it."

I finished my pancakes, and stood up. I put my purse on my shoulder, and put the dirty dish and utensils in the dishwasher, starting it.

Jax came back and handed me a full bottle of sunscreen.

"Thank You."

"Thank you for watching him today. "

"No problem. He's a great kid."

"Am I allowed to kiss my son's babysitter?"

"Permission granted."

He leaned down slightly and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

Abel was already in my car, buckled in.

I got in the driver's seat, and looked back at him.

"I just need to stop at my house, and pick up my bathing suit, and we will go to the beach, okay?"

He nodded.

After Jax showered and got dressed, he headed to Teller-Morrow to meet the rest of the club.

His mom strolled over to his bike as he parked it.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, baby. Neeta has Abel?"

"Yeah, she does."

He wasn't going to tell her the truth. She would go into full protective mother mode and do a background check on Alaina.

I got changed into my two piece teal colored bikini, I grabbed couple of beach towels,and my sheer black throw over. Afterwards, we did like I promised and went to the beach.

I managed to park close, and took the key out of the ignition.

I got out and rounded to Abel's side of the car.

I took out the sunscreen Jax gave me. I pulled off Abel's swimmies, and put sunscreen on any part that would be visible to the sun.

"We are all set," grinning at Abel as I slid his swimmies back on.

He took my hand and we walked to the beach.

Rick sat across the street, looking at Alaina in a pair of binoculars.

I set up our blankets. Abel sat a couple feet away from the blankets.

"Alaina, play with me."

I walked over to him, and sat down.

"What are we buliding?"

"A castle."

Jax finally got the club ready to leave for Oakland. Opie walked with his best friend to their bikes.

"How's it working out with the cop, brother?"

"It's going really good. I just hope I don't fuck up."

"What do you mean? You think you will cheat?"

"No, man. I can see myself having a future with this girl. She's great with Abel. She's perfect. I'm afraid that she might not feel the same way. She might only see this as temporary."

"Why?"

"The last asshole in her life really hurt her. "

"You should tell her everything you just told me. To see if this will go somewhere."

Jax nodded, and got on his bike.

Abel and I finished his castle. It came out really good, to be honest.

All of a sudden, two teenagers came into view. One was chasing the other, and the one being chased lost his footing, and he fell right onto Abel's castle.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked over at Abel, and his eyes started to water.

"Abel, it's okay, honey. We can build another one."

"But, I liked that one," his bottom lip quivered.

I hugged him, and wiped his tears away.

"The boy didn't mean it. We will build an even better castle. Even if it takes all night."

"Really?"

"Really. First, we are going to swim in the ocean and cool off. Then, we will build the best castle ever, Okay?"

He sniffled and nodded.

Jax came home around midnight.

His house had a strong scent of london broil and mashed potatoes, making his stomach growl.

As he moved further into the house, he spotted Alaina cleaning up his son's toys.

"Hey, gorgeous."

I looked up and a look of worry crossed my face.

Jax's eyebrow was cut and inflamed, and a bruise was by his lip and cheek.

I stood up out of kneeling position and walked over to him, touching his face.

"My god, what happened to you?"

"It looks worse than it feels."

"Go in the kitchen, and sit. There's some dinner on the side for you. Do you have any peroxide?"

"In the bathroom closet."

I came into the room with bandages, peroxide, and cotton balls.

"So, what happened?"

"The result of breaking friendships."

I poured some peroxide onto the cotton ball, and put it to his eyelid. He hissed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I have to clean it. It can get infected."

"I know."

He looked at Alaina. Her long hair was wet, and she was dressed in a black tank top and dark denim shorts that she wore earlier. As she moved, he smelled a familar smell on her.

She smelled like his axe body wash.

"You smell like my soap."

"Oh.. I took a shower here. I didn't want to wait till I got home. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. Make yourself at home."

I bandaged his eye, and looked at the other bruises.

"How'd everything go with Abel today?"

"Good. We got home from the beach only a couple hours ago. A boy fell on his sand castle, so we stayed and built a new one."

"Is that why you're cleaning up his toys? He usually does it without me asking him."

"Yeah. After his bath, he ate, and crashed on the couch. He didn't even flinch when I carried him to his room."

Can he fucking marry her right now? She is too perfect.

I finished cleaning up his face.

"This belongs to you."

I reached in my purse, and gave him his cash back.

"That's not mine. It must be yours."

I shook my head and put the money in front of him.

I heated up his food and placed it on the table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I like coming home and seeing you here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It feels right."

I moved my purse strap onto my shoulder.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I replied, ignoring his previous statement.

He stood up out of the kitchen chair, and stood in front of me. He took my purse off my shoulder.

"I don't mean to be cliche, and hit on the hot babysitter, but you can stay over. If I can't pay you in cash, maybe there is another way I can make it up to you for being here."

I laughed and kissed him. I took my purse out of his hands.

"Nice try, Jax."

He sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave his home.

I really wanted to stay over. I really did.

It's been so long since I've had sex, and I'm sure he is amazing in the bedroom.

But, I don't want to rush this.

Good things come to those who wait.

I pulled into my driveway. I got out and walked to my front door.

My heart stopped.

The front door was open.

I pulled my gun out of my purse, and walked into my home slowly.

I felt a man throw his arms around me from behind. I swung my head back, hearing a crunch noise come from his nose.

He let go of me, and I moved my gun on him.

A gun pressed against the back of my head.

"Put the piece down, sweetheart.", Rick demanded.

I went to put it down.

I did a 360 and shot him in the shoulder.

"You really fucked with the wrong guy."

Rick charged at me, slamming me against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

The stranger in my home slammed me so hard against the wall, my vision blurred.

The strength of the slam knocked my gun out of my hand, causing it to slide across the kitchen floor.

He moved his hand to my neck and began to squeeze. He used his other hand to put his gun in the back of his jeans.

The man holding his nose stood straight, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, man easy. We were only supposed to scare her, not kill her."

Rick turned around to Max, with a steel grip remaining on Alaina's neck.

I tried grabbing at his hand to pull him off. His strength was overwhelming.

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"I'm going to finish this whore off. You can get out of here. Run like the pussy that you are."

Max shook his head, and headed out of the house.

Rick turned his focus back to Alaina.

"Now, where were we?"

I wasn't able to move my head. I gathered enough strength in my lower body, and thrusted my knee into his groin.

He let go of me, and I started breathing eratically, appreciating any air I could get into my lungs at that moment.

He stood straight, and I threw a punch. He caught my arm, and tossed me into my glass table in the living room. The table shattered underneath me, and cut me up significantly.

I looked down, and a shard of glass was in my stomach. Blood began to seep through my shirt and onto my carpet.

I stood on shaky legs and ran into the kitchen, with him right behind me. I grabbed my gun, and prepared to fire another shot at my attacker.

My fucking gun jammed.

He laughed, pulled out his gun from the back of his jeans , firing a warning shot at the cabinet behind me.

"Someone will hear the gunshots, you asshole."

"Let them come. I won't be long. "

I tried moving away from him as he moved closer to me. The glass piercing my skin made it unbearable to move. He cornered me, and pushed me onto my kitchen table, making me scream.

"I'm going to finish what my brother started."

"What? Brother?"

"You remember Bret?"

My eyes grew even wider with fear.

As I laid on my back, the glass moved deeper into me, making tears fall from my eyes.

Wake up, Alaina. This is not real.

But it was.

He ripped my tanktop , exposing my chest, as I tried to stop him.

I began to scream on the top of my lungs.

He backhanded me, and my body fell back.

"Shut up!"

He held my arms down with one hand as he unbuckled his pants with the other.

"Please.. please don't do this. Please," I pleaded through sobs.

I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

Rick was about to enter Alaina when he heard a click of a trigger.

"Take your hands off of her, asshole."

I opened my eyes, and began to weep even more.

"Jax.."

Rick turned toward Jax, with his grip still on Alaina.

"And if I don't."

Jax pulled the trigger. Rick fell to the floor, and blood poured from his temple.

The sound of the gunshot made me jump. I heard police sirens coming closer to my house.

Jax put his gun down and helped me sit up. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and cried into his flannel shirt.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. You're safe now", he rested his head on mine.

"How'd you know?", I asked, lifting my head from his chest.

"We live close to each other. Plus, the sound of a gunshot tends to travel. Me and a few neighbors heard it, and I followed the noise. I heard you scream, and I came running."

I smiled.

"You saved me... again. Thank you."

Jax took off his flannel shirt, and draped it around me since he was wearing a white shirt underneath.

" Don't mention it, darlin'. I don't care what you say, you're going to the hospital this time."

I chuckled lightly, flinching from the pain.

"Yeah. I'm with you on that one. What about Abel?"

"I have a neighbor watching him."

I nodded.

Wayne walked into the house with his other officers.

He saw the blood in the living room which led to the kitchen.

He and the others had their guns raised, ready to fire.

Jax was holding Alaina closely as her face was hidden in his chest.

Wayne lowered his gun, and approached the couple.

"Alaina, what happened here?"

I lifted my head from Jax's chest, and looked at Wayne.

"Bret's brother. He came to deliver a message. He was going to kill me in order to stop me from testifying against Bret."

"Jesus christ. Was he alone?"

"No."

Jax looked down at me.

"There was someone else here?", his tone was sharp and concerned.

I kept my eye contact with Wayne.

"Yeah. He didn't want to kill me, though. Just rough me up, enough to rattle me. His pal had other plans."

Wayne looked down at the body only a few feet from them.

"Would you be able to describe him to an artist?"

I nodded.

Two paramedics entered my home with a gurney.

"It's okay guys, I don't need a gurney."

"Yes, you do," Jax inisited.

The paramedics and Jax helped me onto it carefully.

Once Jax was in the hospital, he had to wait in the waiting room while Alaina was being treated.

His head fell into his hands.

She could've died tonight.

And there was still another guy out there.

A couple hours later, Alaina's doctor entered the waiting room. Jax stood up automatically.

"You Alaina Larson's boyfriend?"

"Yes. Is she going to be okay?"

The female doctor nodded.

"She will be fine. She's stitched up. I perscribed her some pain medication to take the edge off. I requested she should stay the night, but she refused."

Jax grinned.

"Hospitals aren't her thing. Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's in the first room on the right."

He went to the room, and saw the artist and Wayne already there.

They must've been questioning her while she was getting stitched up.

"Don't worry, Alaina. We will find this guy."

I nodded.

"We will get your things. Keep you safe."

"No, she's staying with me."

"Alaina, what do you want to do?"

"I'll stay by Jax's."

"Okay. We will have a patrol car set up outside."

Wayne picked up my medication, and dropped us off. He had an officer drop my clothes at the hopsital.

Jax got out of the car, and went over to my side, helping me out.

Alan, our neighbor, was in the living room.

" Thanks for watching Abel, Alan."

"You're welcome. He is still alseep."

Alan looked past Jax, and at me.

But, he didn't say anything.

"Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Jax closed the door.

We looked at each other, and I went to the bathroom to change. I wanted to shower, but the pressure of the water would make me feel even worse.

I changed into a long sleeved shirt and pajama shorts.

Jax was in his bedroom.

"You can sleep in here. I'll crash on the couch."

"No. Sleep in here with me."

He nodded, and motioned for me to come into bed.

I laid in his bed gently, trying my best to get comortable.

He postioned himself next to me, holding me lightly.

Not caring about my pain, I held him tighter.

"Jax, I need to tell you something."

I looked up at him as he brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"What is it?"

"It's about Stahl."


	11. Chapter 11

I sat up in the bed, moving myself in kneeling position. I shifted my weight back onto my heels.

"Stahl knows we are seeing each other."

Jax's eyes widened and he sat up as well, his body leaning against the headboard.

"Holy shit. How did she find out?"

"A couple officers from the police station worked at the carnival and spotted us."

"Fuck. What's going to happen to you now? Are you going to lose your job?"

"No."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more you need to tell me, Alaina?"

I broke eye contact, and looked down at the dark blue and white comforter. My hands tightened on the blanket and looked back up at him.

"I told her I was seeing you to get information on you and the club. "

The look in his eyes turned from soft to cold in seconds.

"So, you're using me? You're using me and my son to get ahead in your career?"

"No. No Jax, I'm not. I only told her that shit because I panicked. Everything I've said and done has been 100 percent genuine. I promise," I moved closer to him, touching his arm.

He yanked it away, not believing a word I just said.

"Jax, please...You're the first guy I've had feelings for since Matt passed. I didn't think I would feel that way toward a guy again after what he did. Then, you came along. I find myself thinking about you almost every second of the day. And it scares me. I know I shouldn't have opened my mouth to Stahl. But, I wouldn't rat if you did decide to tell me anything related to the club. I would hate myself if I took you away from Abel. If I go down for witholding information, so be it. I would rather lose my job than to hurt you or your son. "

Before I knew it, tears started to fall down my face.

His expression was hard to read as he listened to every word that just came from my mouth.

I fucked this up. He won't trust me after this.

"I'm going to go. I'll have the officer watching the house drop me at a hotel in town."

I got off the bed. I headed into the hallway when Jax turned me around, and pushed me against the hallway wall, kissing me with force. We both looked toward Abel's room. The loud thud didn't wake him.

"Did you mean everything you just said?"

"I meant every word."

Jax touched the side of my face. I turned my face inwards, and kissed his palm. He moved his hand away from my face. He bent slightly and lifted me into his arms. Once we were both in the bedroom, he kicked the door closed.

He laid me down carefully on the bed. He moved in between my legs. My arms entangled around his neck,pulling lightly at the ends of his hair. He looked down at me with eyes filled with vulnerability.

Jax missed this feeling.

The feeling of intimacy.

He felt like all problems and his stress melted away when this beauty held him.

He closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

I woke up the next morning with sharp pain radiating in my body.

I uncoiled myself from Jax's grasp, and headed to the living room where my stuff was. I unzipped my bag, and took out my pain pills.

I took half a pill since the required dosage could knock out a horse. I walked to the front of the house.

The cop car was still there.

It was odd.

The cop wasn't the one who made me feel safe.

Jax did.

The thought of him alone made me feel safe.

Thinking about him made me feel a lot of things.

For example, last night.

We didn't make love. But we kissed and talked. Just continuing to learn more about each other.

Last night was perfect.

I only look foward to spending more nights with him.

I know I wasn't going back to sleep, so I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

I searched the pantry for cups and the mix.

Jackpot.

"Alaina, what are you doing here?"

I jumped and turned around, looking at Abel who was rubbing his eyes.

" Morning, Abel. Your dad let me sleep over. Is that okay?"

He smiled and nodded.

The front door unlocked and opened.

I grabbed the largest kitchen knife out of the draw.

"Abel, stay in the kitchen."

I rounded the corner, making the attractive older woman jump. The bags of groceries she was holding fell to her feet.

"Jesus Christ."

"Grandma!"

Abel moved past me, and hugged her waist.

"Hey baby. "

She turned her attention to me.

"You the new flavor of the week?", she asked, picking up the groceries.

I lowered the kitchen knife.

" I am so sorry. I'm Alaina. You must be Gemma. Jax told me about you."

She looked at me with a judgmental expression.

Who the hell was this girl? Was she the reason a cop car was outside of the house? How did she not know about her? No way they knew each other long.

How could Jax bring a complete stranger around Abel? What if this bitch pulls a Tara and up and leaves for another man, breaking her son's heart again? Pussy makes men stupid.

"I was about to make some coffee. Would you like some?", Gemma's stare began to be make me feel uncomfortable.

"No, thanks," she snapped, bringing the bags in the kitchen.

Jax woke up, and entered the kitchen.

"Morning."

Jax walked over to me, and kissed me.

Gemma shook her head.

"Hey mom. Mom, this is Alai.."

"We met," she cut him off.

"Okay. What brings you here?"

"I bought over some groceries. I figured you didn't get a chance to go to the store lately."

"Thank you."

"Jax, can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both walked into Jax's bedroom.

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"What?"

"You bring a croweater home, and around Abel nonetheless? Jax, you're setting yourself up for disaster."

"First of all, she is not a croweater. And second, she's not some girl I brought home. She's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Mom, What happened with Tara was two years ago. It's time for you to move on because I have. I'm happy. Give her a shot."

"I'll think about it. Did you also know there is a cop car sitting outside the house?"

"Yes, mom. Alaina was attacked last night."

Gemma left the room.

Jax shook his head.

God, give him strength.

My cellphone began to ring.

Stahl.

I let it go to voicemail.

Bret's fury made him see red. He tightened his fists until they were white.

His brother was dead.

He punched the cell wall, feeling bones shift under the skin.

"Fletcher, you have a visitor."

Bret shook off the pain, and followed the guard to the visitation room.

"Uncle Galen."

"How's my sister's son holding up?"

Galen's sister moved to the U.S. when she got pregnant with Rick. She married Bret's father Dennis not too long after she gave birth to her first son.

He pulled his nephew into a hug.

"Sorry about Rick."

"Yeah. Jackson Teller killed him. "

"Ah, Jax. The new President of Samcro."

"Yeah, that's him. What brings you here?"

"We have a common problem. Jax Teller. I can set up a transport for you, son. Get you out of this shithole. We can finally give this son of a bitch what's coming to him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for my favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far! Enjoy chapter 12!**

Round and around and around we go...

4 am.

Jax let the prospect go home once he made it back from Stockton. Yeah, there was still a cop car outside the house. But, it never hurt to have extra protection.

He opened the door to his home. His body surrounded by total darkness.

He slid off his cut, and hung it on the hook by the door.

He peaked his head in Abel's room. His blanket was on the floor. Jax walked in, and picked it up, draping it over him once again. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his son's head.

His heartbeat began to race as he walked into his bedroom.

He promised Alaina he would be home no later than midnight. It seemed club business was keeping him out later and later. He prepared himself for her to be angry with him when she wakes up in a couple hours.

I turned my head, and looked at the bathroom door.

The shower was running, and the light was on.

I looked over at the alarm clock.

4:20 am.

He told me he would be home by midnight.

I had an actual night planned out for us.

Let's just say, the lingerie is still sitting in the shopping bag, waiting to be used.

The shower turned off, and the light did as well.

I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I heard a couple of draws open and close, and clothes being slid on.

His side of the bed dipped, and the covers were pulled back.

He moved his body against mine, and kissed his way down my neck.

"Hi beautiful."

He knew she will be upset with him, and probably doesn't want him touching her. But, he can't help it. This woman makes his senses go into high gear, pulling his body to her whenever she is near.

"Mmm, you're late."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

I turned my head, trying to look at him in the dark room.

"I will hold you to that."

I gave him a light kiss on his lips. He forced his lips harder on mine, and moved a hand to my face.

His groin started to react, and his member began to harden.

Alaina pulled away, and turned her body back around.

No way was I going to make it that easy.

Jax woke up to Alaina putting on her makeup.

"Morning."

I turned around walked toward the bed.

"Morning."

"You mad at me?"

"No, Jax I'm not mad. I just worry. That's all."

"I know. Where are you going?"

"It's Tuesday. I'm testifying against Bret today. "

"Shit, that's right. I wanna go with you."

"You don't have to. You only got home three hours ago. Go back to sleep. Gemma picked up Abel, so you will be able to do so."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his right shoulder.

"Your shoulder still hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt, and lay on your stomach. I'll give you a massage before we go."

Jax smiled and did what he was told.

He never had a woman massage him before.

I grabbed some of my oil I use on my skin, and straddled his body.

He felt oil being dripped on his right shoulder. Alaina's expert hands began to rub and push into his muscles.

"Oh god, that feels incredible, " he groaned in the comforter.

"You carry a lot of your tension in your shoulders."

"I guess I do."

The more she worked out the pressure in his shoulder, the better it was feeling.

"Babe, it feels so much better. Thank you."

I rubbed the excess oil on the rest of his rippling back.

"You're welcome."

I threw my leg over, and got off of him. He grabbed my legs and quickly moved me onto my back. He moved his body onto mine.

"I have another part that could use some massaging."

I chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It's very tense when it's in your presence. What do you plan on doing about that?"

"Well.."

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Of course," He got off of me, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I smoothed my outfit, and sat up.

"I'm going to borrow Piney's cabin for a couple of days. Just you and me."

"What will we do out there," I asked already knowing his answer.

"Let's just say you will lose your voice by the time I'm done with you."

I think I just melted into a puddle on the floor.

Jax answered the door. It was Mandy. Any color that was in her face was gone.

"Hey, Jax. Is Alaina here? It's important."

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. It's about Bret."

Jax nodded and turned his head.

"Alaina!"

I came from the bedroom, and went to the front door.

"Hey, Mandy. What's up?"

"Alaina, it's Bret.. he escaped less than twenty minutes ago."

"What? How?"

"His transport vehicle was ran off the road. The two guards were found with a bullet in their heads."

"Jesus christ."

"That's not even the worst part."

"Then what is?"

"Bret is Galen O'Shay's nephew."

Jax and I looked at each other.

"You're just fucking with me, right," Jax hoped.

"I'm afraid not. You two need to pack your shit, and lay low."

"We are going to Teller-Morrow. "

"That's your safest bet," Mandy questioned.

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry, Mandy. She will be fine. No one is going to hurt her."

"The station put out an Apb on Bret and Galen. Let me know if you need anything. Please, be careful."

We both nodded and Jax closed the door.

I walked quickly to the bedroom.

"Alaina, Alaina,"

Jax followed me.

"We are going on lockdown. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

"It's not only me I'm worried about. It's you and Abel. You have ties to Galen. Ties that cannot be undone in his eyes."

Neeta came back with Abel, and Abel came running into the bedroom.

"Hi, daddy."

Abel gave his father a hug.

"Abel, go pack a bag. We are sleeping over at the shop."

"Okay."

He went to his room, and Neeta looked at both of us with worry.

"What's going on?"

"Shit is blowing up in my face, Neeta. You should come with us, too. Just to be safe."

"Okay, I'll go get my things. I'll meet you back here."

I finished packing a bag shortly after Neeta left. Jax put all of our things in my car.

I came out in my uniform.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jax, I need to help the station. "

"Like hell you are. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Take my car over to the auto shop. Mandy is picking me up."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you. But, I'm not going to go into hiding because of these assholes. If someone gets hurt, that is on me. He is probably going to hurt anyone I care about until I show my face. If you try to stop me, I will shoot you," I said in a serious tone.

"Alaina, this is insane."

"It comes with dating a cop, right?"

Mandy pulled up in her police cruiser.

I walked over to Jax, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He cradled my face with his hands.

"Babe, please. This is too dangerous."

"Some people would say the same thing about what you do."


	13. Chapter 13

"Alaina.."

I hugged Jax, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll stop by Teller-Morrow later tonight to check in, okay?"

I forced a smile onto my face, and let him go.

"I promise. I'll be okay."

He just shook his head. He didn't believe that shit for one second.

Abel looked at his father as he got in the driver's seat. Neeta got in the back with Abel.

"Daddy, where is Alaina going?"

"Nowhere good."

Jax got out his cell, and called one of the prospects, Phil.

"Hey, man. I need a favor."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you and the other prospects to tail Alaina."

"You got it, boss."

Jax made it to Teller-Morrow with Abel and Neeta in tow.

Gemma was outside, waiting for her son to arrive.

She walked over to the parked car.

She opened the door to Abel's side.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hi, baby."

She unbuckled him from his carseat. She grabbed his bag, and moved it onto her shoulder.

Abel hopped out of the car, and ran to the swing set.

"Where's Alaina, Jax?"

When she mentioned his name, she saw his body tense and his jaw lock.

"She won't be here till later."

"Why? Is everything okay between you two?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Since when do you care about what goes on between me and Alaina?"

"I am quick to judge any woman who is with my boy. That's only because I want the best for you. I've seen how happy she has made you and Abel. She must be a great girl for you to be willing to give yourself to her."

"She is. I think you will like her as you get to know her."

Mandy looked over at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I will be when we get these assholes."

"And we will. I know we will. Criminals are meant to fuck up sometime. And you and Jax can live happily ever after," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a nice thought."

My cell began to ring. It was Mike.

I hit the answer button, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Hey, sweetheart. I got some good news."

"Yeah? What is it?"

" We got a tip from a neighbor that Bret was at his Aunt's house a couple of miles outside of Charming. Our backup is less than a mile away."

"What is the address?"

"47 Maywood Avenue."

I looked over at Mandy.

"You know where Maywood avenue is?"

She nodded.

"Okay, we will meet you there."

Mandy stepped on the gas even more, and I turned our lights on.

As we neared the address, we saw a dozen other cop cars parked. Officers readied their weapons.

Stahl signaled a few of us to check the front while the other officers checked the back.

She smiled as she saw me.

"Long time, no see. You haven't answered any of my calls or showed your face at work."

"Really, we are going to talk about this now? I took a couple of personal days. If you didn't hear, I was attacked."

"Yeah, I heard. But, we did make a deal, remember? Or does he fuck that good that our plan has completely slipped from that pretty mind of yours? "

My jaw clenched. I wanted to rip her goddamn head off.

"It's off the table, June. I'm not going to be your mole. I refuse. Do what you want to me. Send me to jail. Take my badge away . Do whatever the fuck you want."

"And I will. You don't have to worry about that."

I felt my stomach turn.

I just opened a whole new door of problems.

But, I don't care.

I'm not going to turn him or his club in.

Mike and I went through the front. Mandy went through the back with the others.

The house was quiet.

He wasn't here.

Mike knew it too, but he didn't want to say it out loud.

He walked to the basement with the other officers. I went outside to grab some white gloves from the car. I didn't want to tamper with anything that could be labeled as evidence.

All of the sudden, there was a huge explostion that engulfed the whole house with fire. The effect of the blow sent me on my back. I sat up and covered my mouth.

Mike and Mandy were in there along with half of the station. I stood on wobbly legs and radioed in for multiple ambulances and firetrucks.

Phil, Half Sack, and V-Lin looked at each other.

"Holy shit."

"Do you see her? Do you think she's okay," Half Sack, asked.

"No, I don't see her," Phil stated, looking through his binoculars.

"We should call Jax. He told us we need to call if anything happens."

There was a loud banging on the passenger window, making all of them jump.

Half Sack rolled down the window, and smiled at Alaina.

"Hey, Alaina. You look great today."

"Really? Jax has you following me?"

They just nodded.

"Look, you can't tell him about this. Not now. He will drag my ass to Teller-Morrow if he finds out. Please."

"Okay, we promise," V-Lin nodded, getting a questionable look from Phil and Half Sack.

"Thank you."

The sound of ambulances and firetrucks came closer to the house.

Alaina went back to the house.

"What the hell, man? We have to tell Jax."

"I know. But, she needed to be reassured we wouldn't. It worked, didn't it? Give him a call."

Mike, Mandy, and the six other officers that were in that basement were rushed to the hospital.

Special Investigators spent a good three hours questioning the other officers who were unharmed, including me.

This trap was for me.

I was supposed to be in that damn blast.

The feeling in itself made me want to kill myself.

I underestimated Bret and his uncle.

It wasn't that I was scared of what could happen to me.

It was pure anger.

Why does the devil seem to win at every turn?

Is it because evil doesn't play by the rules?

I didn't want these assholes in custody. I wanted them in the ground.

I plan on sticking to that goal.

I heard the sound of a familiar chopper pull up to the crime scene.

Shit.

Jax parked his bike and got off, walking up to me.

Stahl shook her head.

"Alaina, you okay?," Jax asked, touching my face. His eyes looking over my body for any injuries.

The special investigator gave him a dirty look.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of questioning."

I looked over at the black van where the prospects were.

"They told you?"

"Yeah, they did."

I looked at the investigator.

"Can you give us a minute?"

She nodded, and she left us alone.

"Come on, you're coming back with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Alaina, look at what just happened. I told you, something like this would happen once you were out of my sight. Let's go."

He pulled on my arm.

"No, Jax."

He ran his hand through his hair, and clenched his teeth.

"Alaina, you can't just throw yourself into this shit. You have to have a plan first. We tried it your way, and look at what happened. Let's go."

My eyes started to water. I never heard him speak in such a harsh tone. The tone sent a violent shiver down my back.

I nodded and got on the back of his bike. He handed me the spare helmet.

It began to pour as we were on our way back to Charming. So hard in fact, the streets began to flood.

Jax started driving in a direction I didn't recognize. He pulled into a driveway. We both got off the bike, and he put his bike in the wide shed next to the aged cabin.

So, this was Piney's cabin.

We quickly jogged to the door. Jax pulled the keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

"Why didn't we go back to Teller-Morrow?"

"The main road back gets so flooded during storms, no car can make it through, let alone my bike."

I just nodded and sat down on the bed in the cabin which smelled of whiskey, and a hint of cigarettes.

He went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He peeled off his soaked shirt and let it hit the floor.

I went up behind him, and hugged his torso, placing light kisses on his back.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I didn't mean to yell at you, babe."

I just stared at him in the mirror, trying my best not to notice how amazing his slicked body looked.

"No, you're right. I was wrong. This isn't a situation I should throw myself into without being ready."

"I only speak from experience. We lost members due to us not navigating around shit more carefully. Plus, if I lose you, I think I might go insane."

I smiled.

"That's a two way street."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm going to stay up, keep watch on the place. You can get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay. I'm not tired."

He smiled devilishly at me, and turned around.

He lifted my arms up, and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Really? Here?", I asked.

"It's just us and the cabin walls, darlin'. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm still fairly new to writing sex scenes. I hope this is okay! Let me know what you think!**

"It's just us and the cabin walls, darlin'. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

My breathing began to quicken.

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, closing the distance between the two of us.

Jax moved his hands up my back, determined to find the strap of my bra.

I pressed my lips against his. He opened his mouth, and deeped the kiss. Both of us letting out a throaty moan.

He unclasped my bra, and slid it down my arms, pulling away from our heated kiss.

His eyes studied my unclothed torso. The look in his eyes made me blush.

I bent down, and unbuckled his pants. I stroked him through his denim. He thrusted his hips forward.

"God damn, babe."

I pulled down his jeans and boxers. My eyes were glued to his member. He was as hard as a rock.

I looked up at him. My hands gripped him, and moved my hands back and forth.

He let out a throaty groan. He started fucking my hands.

He looked down at her. No, he wasn't going to come. Not like this.

He pulled on my arms, making me stand to my feet.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

"Well, we have a shower waiting for us. Why don't you show me?"

I pulled down my pants and my pink panties. I slipped off my socks and boots, and stepped into the shower.

I let my back hit the wall. The hot water, soaking my body.

Jax's mouth went dry, mesmerized by how beautiful she was. Her hands began to run down her body, showing him what he was missing.

He removed his shoes and socks, joining his woman. He closed the shower curtain.

I got off the wall, leaning in to kiss him.

He pushed my body back to the wall, kissing me instead.

He pushed his groin into me. I felt his erection grazing my thigh.

His one hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, driving me crazy.

His other hand moved in between my legs.

He broke away from our kiss.

"You ready for me?"

Jax began to run his fingers up and down my clit. I furrowed my brows, letting out a small cry.

"Yes," my head fell back on the wall. My eyes closing slowly.

He smiled and pushed two fingers inside of me. My walls tightening around them automatically.

Jesus Christ.

She is more than ready for him.

Jax started moving his fingers in and out of me. I lifted my leg and moved it around his waist.

"Deeper, Jax."

"No problem, darlin'."

He easily pushed his fingers inside her as deep as possible, recieving a shout from Alaina.

Ah. He reached her sweet spot.

He pulled his fingers out of me, and carefully got down on his knees.

"What about you, Jax?", I asked, breathing erratically.

"We have all night, Alaina. I wanna take care of my girl first."

Jax moved my leg onto his shoulder. He moved himself closer to my body. His hand running up and down my leg that was on his shoulder.

He moved his mouth to my clit, and sucked the sensitive flesh enthusiastically.

My hands grabbed at his hair.

"Jax, oh my god.."

I clenched my teeth. My legs were ready to give out.

I pulled on his hair harder, making him look up at me.

"Jax, Jax stop. I don't know how much more I can take."

He ignored me and sucked even harder.

My free hand grabbed at his shoulder.

I tried moving my leg off of him. He held it in place.

"I..uh... I'm going to come."

He put my leg back onto the shower floor. He stood to his feet. His arms gripped both of my legs, lifting me into his arms.

I grabbed his face, kissing him with force.

He moved his hips back, and shot them forward.

He was inside of me.

Jax groaned loudly.

"You're so tight, baby."

I secured my legs around his back.

"Mmmm, please, please don't stop."

He did what he was told. My whole body curled against the shower wall. The thrusts were sinfully ruthless.

Not even Matt would make my body curl like this.

I felt my walls start to contract.

The feeling I haven't felt with another man in some time now.

My vision went white, and My body tightened around Jax like a human vice. I felt him thrust three more times before he spilled inside me.

He placed me back on my feet. Our arms held each other as we did our best to recover from what just happened. He gave me light kisses on my lips.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah. "

I shut off the water.

"I'm getting pruny. You wanna move this into the bedroom?"

Jax shook his head.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you."

He grabbed a towel for himself and draped it onto his shoulder.

He picked up his cut off of the hook in the bathroom.

"Dry yourself off. Then, put this on. Only this," he demanded, biting his lip.

I smiled at him.

He dried himself off as he walked toward the bed. he sat at the end of it, waiting for her to come out.

When she did, Jax felt himself get hard once again.

His cut sat on her body perfectly.

I walked up to him touching his face.

"What do you want me to do?"

He laid back on the bed.

"Whatever you want."

I joined him on the bed, and climbed on top of him. I slid onto his shaft with more ease due to my release from before.

"That's it, Alaina.."

He moved his hands to my breasts, cupping them firmly.

I started moving my body up and down, taking him deeper with each thrust. I rested my hands onto his chest. My nails scratched at that perfect chest of his.

How is it possible to feel this much pleasure from one man?

I went out to the nearest grocery store the next morning. I got dressed in my still damp uniform. I bought some eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

As I started to cook, I let the memory of last night race through my head.

So passionate. So raw.

Everything I want lovemaking to be.

Then, it hit me.

We were so consumed with satisfying our lust, we didn't think of using protection.

I looked back toward the bed.

He was still asleep.

Jax woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of dishes being place on the kitchen table.

Jax got up from the bed.

"Morning,"

"Morning."

He came over to me, and kissed me, and then kissed me on my neck.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"After the fifth round. I was just getting started," I replied with a smile.

"Is it bad that I wish the streets were still flooded," he asked, looking out at the window. The sun was shining bright unlike last night.

"It's a mutual feeling, trust me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a few days. I have been working like a maniac lol. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! Please enjoy chapter 15, and let me know what you think!**

I grinned as I watched Jax shovel his breakfast.

I guess a whole night of sex really builds up a man's appetite.

"Jax, before we go back to Teller-Morrow, can we make a few stops on the way?"

He swallowed, preparing himself to answer me.

"Sure, babe. Where do you need to go?"

"All my clothes are in my bag at the shop. But, I have an outfit in my locker at work. Gemma doesn't know I'm a cop, and she doesn't like me as it is. I'm just not ready to tell her yet."

"Okay, no problem. Where else do you want to go?"

"To St. Thomas. I want to check on Mandy and Mike. They were in the blast yesterday."

He nodded.

"Okay, sure. I just have one more question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you gonna eat the rest of your food?"

I smiled and kissed him.

"No, knock yourself out."

I handed him the plate.

"Thanks, darlin'".

Note to self. After a night of love making, make sure I have a feast prepared in the morning.

Jax and I shared a shower after he ate. It was incredibly hard not to have sex with him again. I know If we started up once more, we weren't going to leave the cabin.

We got dressed, and he drove me to the station.

I jogged up the steps, greeting Unser, who was ready to leave.

"Hi, Wayne."

"Morning, sweetheart. How are you holding up?"

"Okay. My bodyguard is outside."

He looked through the glass doors at Jax leaning on his bike.

" I see. How is that going?"

"Really well, actually. He makes me happy."

"That's great, Alaina. Just remember, be.."

"Be careful. I know."

He nodded.

"I'm going over to the hospital to check on my officers, and then the shop. I'm assuming I'll see you later?"

"You will. "

He touched my arm, and made his way out of the station.

I walked to the locker room, and opened my locker.

I pulled out my light blue v neck t-shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and my over the knee boots. I stripped myself of my uniform, and changed.

I said bye to the few officers that were in today, and headed outside.

Jax kept his eyes on the door, waiting for his girl to come out.

As she stepped outside, Jax got on his bike and started it.

I got on behind him. He passed me my helmet, and I secured it tightly to my head. He backed out of the parking lot and went to our next destination.

We picked up some flowers in the main lobby before we made it up to the ICU.

As we were in the elevator, my heart grew heavy.

I was terrified to see what kind of condition they will be in.

Jax must've noticed the change in me.

He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my temple.

"It's gunna be okay, babe."

What if it isn't? What if this is only just the beginning, and it gets fucking worse than this?

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. We spotted the main desk, and shuffled over to the group of nurses and doctors.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mike Farley and Mandy Wheeler."

One nurse looked up at both Jax and I. I could tell she knew who Jax was to this town and shook her head.

"Amanda is in room 63B. And, Mike is three doors down from her," she sighed.

"Thank you."

I looked over at Jax. He couldn't of cared less about what the woman thought of him.

She shooed us off, and we stopped in Mandy's room first.

I peeked my head in, and saw that she was awake, watching the news.

Her half right torso was covered in bandages while her face was bruised up in a few places.

I stepped in, and greeted her.

"Hey, Mandy."

"Hey, Alaina, Jax."

She sat up in her bed, and flinched while doing so.

I walked over to her bed, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I got you these."

There were a huge arrangement of sunflowers.

"They're gorgeous. Thank you."

"Where's Steven?"

"He is on a business trip. He's on his way back as we speak."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. The doctors are shocked I'm even alive after being in the center of a blast like that. Mike pulled me back when he heard the tripwire disconnect. He covered me."

I started to tear up.

"That sounds like Mike. I'm so sorry that this happened to the both of you. It should've been me.."

"Hey, don't do that. This is not your fault."

Mandy saw Jax's face and body get rocked with worry. Probably imagining Alaina being in that blast.

"Jax, can you go grab me some water for the flowers," Mandy asked.

"Sure. You need anything else?"

"No, just the water. Thank you."

"Alaina, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

He nodded and left the room.

"You two fucked, didn't you?"

"What?", my voice coming out in a squeak.

"You so did! That's why you didn't visit last night. "

"No, we didn't."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell."

"How?"

"The body language says it all. The way he stares at you, how you two were touching each other when you walked in. It was different from the last time I saw you two together. "

Jax came back in with a pitcher of water.

"What," Mandy smiled at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

We stayed in Mandy's room for a bit before we made it over to Mike's.

His visit had the complete opposite vibe as I walked in.

He was on oxygen, and it looked like the whole top layer of his skin was gone.

A nurse was in there, filling out a chart.

"Hello, are you friends of Mike?"

"I'm his partner. How is he?"

"He flatlined three times while in surgery last night. We are checking his vitals every fifteen minutes. So far, he's holding up."

She left the room, leaving Jax and I alone with Mike.

I walked over to his bed, and sat down next to him.

The tears busted through the dam. I couldn't control it.

Jax came over to me, and rubbed my back, trying to console me.

"Mike, I'm so sorry. You are the last person who deserves this. I'm sorry."

When we left Mike's room, Jax turned around and hugged me with force.

"Don't worry, Alaina. We will get these assholes. I promise you that."

He pulled away and removed any fallen tears from my face with his hands.

"You hear me, baby?"

I nodded.

We left the hospital, and went over to the auto shop.

Two members of the Sons were standing outside, guarding the large green gate.

As soon as they saw Jax and I, they opened the gate.

He parked his bike next to the others. I took off my helmet, and we both got off.

Gemma was outside with Abel by the swing set.

Jax took my hand, and we headed over to the both of them.

Abel got off the swing and ran over to us.

"Daddy! Alaina!"

I let go of Jax's hand and Abel jumped into his dad's arms.

He looked over at me.

"Alaina, me and daddy were worried about you. Don't do that anymore, okay?"

I smiled and kissed his head.

"Okay, I promise."

"I was so worried about you two."

Gemma came over and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and touched my arm lovingly.

Wait? Did she just say you two?

"Sorry, mom. When I picked up Alaina, the streets were flooded, and we couldn't make it back last night."

I blushed as the memories of last night flashed in my head.

The four of us went inside the clubhouse where Jax was hugged and greeted by the club.

"Guys, this is Alaina."

They all stared at me in shock with nothing to say.

"Nice job, pres," Happy nudged him.

Jax and I smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I know."

He introduced me to everyone.

Chucky, the poor man without his real fingers, interrupted the introductions.

"Jax, you have a long distance phone call on the bar phone."

He nodded, and put Abel down.

He grabbed at my hand.

"Alaina, do you wanna play cards with me?"

"Sure, handsome."

He smiled and pulled me outside.

I looked back at Jax. He motioned for the club to go into the room with the two black double doors.

Abel passed out the cards, and we played "his" version of goldfish.

"Do you have any twos?"

"Goldfish."

When Abel and I were in the middle of the game, Jax ans the club came outside.

He turned and looked at me and Abel.

"Galen wants to meet in person. Discuss his terms for peace."

I stood up, standing in front of him.

"Jax, no. Don't do this. How do you not know it's going to be an ambush?"

"Alaina, I have to. I don't want to go to war. "

"You won't let me go, will you?"

"No, I need you out of the line of fire for right now."

Abel came over and maneuvered his way in between us.

"You leaving again, daddy?"

He bent down to his son's height.

"Yeah, buddy, I am. I need you to keep grandma and Alaina safe. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay, daddy."

He hugged his father and he stood straight once again.

I pulled on his shirt, and kissed him. He moved his hands to each side of my face, deepening the kiss.

"We will pick up on that later," he commented, smiling against my lips.

"Please be safe."

"I will.

He pulled away from me. He touched his son's head, and Abel smiled.

I watched as the other families said thier temporary goodbye.

"Don't worry, will keep him safe," Chibs said, as he passed Abel and me.

"Thank you."


	16. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

**I 'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I hate to say this, but I have some serious writer's block. What I do know, is that I'm planning to bring Alaina's parents to Charming :). I promise, as soon as it has faded, I will post another chapter. I'm always open to suggestions. If you have an idea I should run with, feel free to pm me. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. It means alot :-)**

**Sincerely,**

**Jao**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay my readers, I think my writer 's block is fading, but not completely gone. Thank you for being so patient! Let me know what you think!**

"What's the status, Bret?", Galen asked.

Bret, Max, and Galen's old friend Connor was a block down from the Teller-Morrow auto shop.

" Jax Teller and the club just left. "

"Good .move in."

"You got it."

Bret hung up his cell phone and put it in his sweatshirt pocket. He turned around and looked back at Connor.

He loaded fresh clips in three Kg-9s.

"They're ready to go, son," handing the two guns to Max.

He hesitated to take the weapons. Connor and Bret glared at him until both Kg-9s were in his hands.

Bret and nodded and started up the van. Once he was fully out of the parking spot, he stepped on the gas, heading toward the guarded gate.

* * *

Welcome to Charming.

Diana Larson scoffed at the town's name.

Why would her daughter want to move in a small town like Charming?

She hates small towns.

she adverted her eyes from the passing scenery, and looked at her husband who was driving.

"Richard, do you think she is alright?"

Richard let out a weary sigh.

His wife has always been overbearing when it came to Alaina. Now, it's even worse since Alaina moved to the other side of the country.

"Di, I'm sure is fine. Being a cop keeps you occupied 24/7. "

"Yeah.. that is true. Do you think a guy has something to do with this?", she sat up in her seat.

"I doubt it. Matt really broke her. I can't imagine her opening up to anyone after that."

A group of men on motorcycles passed the couples' rented car, heading in the opposite direction.

"Imagine if Alaina bought a guy like that home?",

Diana shivered, and looked back at the group of men one more time. Their bodies quickly diminished from her view.

"No. I don't think she would stoop that low, honey."

* * *

Stahl walked over to Gary, one of her assistants.

"I need a favor, Gary."

"Hi to you too, June," he continued to type.

"I need you to get a hold of Alaina's phone and text records. "

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it."

She walked back to her office.

"Bitch," Gary muttered.

* * *

"Higher,Alaina!"

Abel, Gemma, and I were by the swing set.

I pulled Abel back, holding him and the seat close to me.

"You ready," I asked him.

He nodded.

I let him go, making him go higher into the air,causing him to screech in excitement.

Gemma smiled.

"You're great with him."

"He's a good kid. He makes it easy."

She nodded, moving her body on the swing next to Abel slowly.

"You want kids of your own?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day. If it's written in the stars for me, then yeah."

"Do you see that happening with my son?"

I stopped pushing Abel, letting her question sink in. I should've known that this kind of question would come up eventually.

"You want the truth?"

"That's why I asked."

"I'm taking one day at a time with your son. I have no idea what the future holds for us. I won't know until we get there. But, the way Jax is with Abel.. I wouldn't mind if he fathered my children. Not at all."

"Good answer."

The sound of a crash and bullets filled the quiet evening air. The three of us jumped and looked at the dreadful scene unfold quickly in front of us.

A black van rammed through the metal gates.

I stared in horror.

V-lin was on the floor, bleeding heavily with Half Sack leaning over him, yelling at him to stay awake.

The families of the club began to come out of the clubhouse.

Fuck. My gun is inside the clubhouse.

"Get back inside now!", I yelled.

The black van's door slid open.

Two men dressed in black with masks covering their faces began to fire in our direction.

Both Gemma and I threw ourselves in front of him, knocking him to the ground.

Wayne came out of his parked trailer, and fired at the van. A bullet hit him in the chest, making him fall to his back.

* * *

Gary knocked on Stahl's door.

She looked in the direction he was standing.

"Hey, did you get it?"

He nodded and handed a couple sheets to her.

She looked at the text messages first.

Her eyes widened as she read Alaina's one text to Jax.

Jax,

It's Alaina. Cancel your meeting with the Irish. Someone in your club or with Galen O'Shay has flipped, and gave you got a lead, and we are on our way.

"Holy shit."

"What is it, June?"

She clenched her teeth loud enough for Gary to hear.

"Looks like Alaina Larson is working for both sides of the law."

Diana and Richard stepped into the station.

She approached the first officer she seen.

"Hi, I'm Diana, and this is my husband, Richard," she touched her husband's arm.

"We are Alaina Larson's parents. Is she here?"

"No mam, she's not. "

" Do you have her home address? Please, it's urgent I see her."

Before the officer could answer the panicked woman, Stahl came up to the couple.

"You two are looking for Alaina Larson?"

"Yes mam, we are. She's our daughter," Richard responded.

"Oh, okay. I can take you to her. I know exactly where she is."

"That is so nice of you . Thank you so much."

"No, problem. I'm only here to help."

Jax felt his cell phone ring in his pocket.

He motioned with his hand for the club to pull over.

It was his mother.

He turned the key, silencing his bike.

"Hey, ma. Is everything alright?"

"Jax, you need to come back here. There was a shooting at TM."

"What? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

The thought of Abel and Alaina harmed forced its way to the front of his mind.

"No..", Gemma's voice began to crack.

"Is Abel okay? Alaina?"

"Yeah, honey. They are. Just hurry back."

Gemma hung up. The sound of multiple ambulances and vop cars inched their way closer to the auto shop.

The men looked at their president with intense concern.

"What happened, brother?", Opie asked.

"Galen's crew shot at Teller-Morrow."

The club looked around at each other.

"Holy shit," Bobby breathed out.

Jax shook his head.

"I know I said I didn't want a war. But, I have no choice now. Are you in with me?," he asked the club.

"We're all in, brother. Wherever, whenever," Chibs responded.

Gemma had Abel in the office, away from the bloody sight outside.

He just sat there in silence, stunned at what just happened to him.

I tried moving myself to each wounded person.

I wasn't a doctor, but I needed to try to do everything that was possible.

The ambulances finally arrived.

I stepped back, and let them do what they needed to do.

Stahl drove the Larsons over to Teller-Morrow.

Police cars and amublances filled the bloodied parking lot.

"Oh my god," Diana gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just want to thank you all for the continued support! It keeps me motivated! What do you think will happen? Please enjoy chapter 18!**

Stahl pulled into the parking lot.

Diana got out of the car, her eyes searching the perimeter for her daughter.

She a saw a woman come out of an office with a small child in her arms.

She quickly ran up to her.

"Can I help you," Gemma snapped at the bougie looking woman.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Alaina Larson. She's my daughter."

"Oh.. She's in the clubhouse," Gemma's tone stayed the same.

She didn't know what it was, but that woman already rubbed her the wrong way.

I started washing my blood stained hands in the sink behind the bar. I dried them off with the worn blue cloth behind the large faucet.

A few paramedics were inside with me checking everyones' vitals. A few officers began the questioning.

Half Sack had a broom in hand, and began cleaning the busted glass that covered the top layer of the black floor.

"Alaina!"

I turned around, hoping I was fucking dreaming.

My parents and Stahl.

My mom ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Baby, are you okay! Your father and I were so worried about you. You haven't called in weeks," she pulled back, scaning my body for any sign of bullet holes.

"Hi dad."

"Hi, sweetheart," he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He turned toward the traumatized families, and started talking to the kids.

"I've been busy. I'm sorry I didn't call. "

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. We have to make sure you're alright," she pulled on my arm.

I yanked it away from her firm grasp.

"No, mom. I'm not going to the hospital. I need to help take care of the families here. They need all the support they can get."

"Why is that your job," she asked in her snobby tone.

"Mom, don't start."

Chucky managed to gather some blankets for the kids and familes sitting in the clubhouse.

I walked into the kitchen to get a couple pitchers of water and some glasses.

She was right outside the door to pick up where the arguement left off.

"Alaina, who are these people to you?"

"They're my boyfriend's family."

"Boyfriend?"

I pushed past her, and put the handful of pitchers and glasses on each table.

Diana looked at the wall of broken pictures on the wall.

She remembered some of these men.

These were the men that passed her and her husband on their way into town.

"Alaina, I thought you going into the force was reckless. But you dating one of them bypasses it by a mile."

My mom started to get the attention of the clubhouse.

Gemma clenched her fists, and her jaw tensed up.

"Diana, this is not the time," Richard tried calming his wife.

"When will it be? When's she knocked up? At her funeral? When?"

I rounded the bar, and stepped close to my mom.

"Mom, for once in your life, shut the fuck up."

"Alaina, you can't talk to your mother like that."

"Sure I can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. She believes she is better than everyone else and I'm fucking sick of it. "

I felt a light tug on my shirt.

"Alaina, can you take me up to the roof? My daddy says I can go up there as long as I go with an adult. I don't want to be down here anymore," Abel asked.

"Sure, sweetie. I'm finished talking to her anyways."

Abel took a hold of my hand. June touched my shoulder.

"May we speak in private? I just want to get a statement on file."

"Can't we do this later?"

"No, I'm sorry. The sooner, the better."

I bent down to Abel's height.

"Just give me a minute,okay?"

He nodded.

I gave him a kiss on his head.

Stahl and I went to the apartment in the back.

I saw irregular patterns of bullet holes throughout the walls as we neared the room.

I tried to ignore them. But, there was no way possible. This really happened.

"What is it?," I asked as I closed the door.

"I'm going to ask this once and only once. Did you tip off Teller and the sons a couple of weeks ago?"

"No."

"I have your phone records, sweetheart. Next time you plan on getting involved with a criminal, you should get a burner. You're in deep shit."

"I know why you're doing this. It's because I changed my mind about being your bitch, right?"

"You can say that. But, I'll make you a deal."

"What is that?"

"Testify against Teller, the club. And I'll forget that text ever exsisted."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Then, you should say your goodbyes today. Because I will take you in for whitholding information, and being an accessory. With you being a cop, I doubt you will last a day in county. I'll give you one day to think it over."

She opened the door, and left.

Can this day get any worse?

Abel was standing outside the door.

"Why are you crying, Alaina?"

I wiped my eyes shook my head.

"I'm okay, Abel."

He took my hand in his.

"Don't worry, daddy will be here soon," he reassured me.

Abel and I sat on the roof. I pulled him on my lap.

The last of the ambulances left. The cop cars stayed.

Jax and the club pulled into the lot.

"Daddy's here," Abel pointed.

Cops stopped Jax to question him. He pushed past them, and jogged into the clubhouse.

"Mom, you okay," Jax asked, hugging her.

"I'm in one piece. Twleve people were shot, Jax. Unser included. Three of them were kids. Baby, V-Lin.. he's gone. He was run down at the gate. I'm so sorry."

He nodded, trying to control his increasing anger.

"Where's Alaina? Abel?"

Richard and Diana turned their heads as their daughter's name came out of his mouth.

That couple needed to be broken, and broken fast. They weren't going to leave until they do so.

"She's up on the roof with Abel."

"Babe?"

I turned my body.

"Jax."

"Abel slid off my lap, and hugged his father.

"Abel.. you okay?"

He nodded as he buried his head into his father's neck.

I stood up, and walked over to my guy.

His eyes moved to my blood stained shirt and jeans.

I moved under Jax's free arm, wrapping both of my arms around his body.

He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise you both. I won't let anything like this happen again. You hear me?"

I looked up at him.

"I hear you. "


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so thankful for the wonderful feedback! Thanks so much! Enjoy this new chapter!**

I held him impossibly tighter.

"What are we going to do, Jax?"

"I'm taking you and Abel to the cabin. It's best if we create distance."

I nodded.

We climbed down the ladder, and entered the main part of the clubhouse.

My mom and dad just stared at Jax.

"Who the hell is that," Jax whispered in my ear.

"My parents."

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Shit."

"Yeah, I know. Hell of a time to meet the folks, huh?"

"You can say that."

Abel came jogging back, dragging both his and our stuff.

I smiled at him and lifted the bags off the floor.

Jax walked over to my parents.

"Jax, don't."

He stepped in front of him, and held out his hand to my father.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Teller. You can call me Jax."

My dad stared at his hand for a good minute until he shook it firmly.

"Hi, Jackson. I'm Richard, and this is my wife, Diana. We are Alaina's parents. "

Jax smiled at friendly smile at my mother. She didn't return one.

"I know how bad this looks," he looked at his surroundings before looking back at my parents.

" I would be out of my mind to let you continue seeing my daughter, you know that, don't ya son?", my dad stated.

And, here we go.

"Dad.."

I walked over to the bar, standing behind my man.

"It's okay, Alaina," Jax held my waist.

"Look sir, I'm crazy about your daughter. And I know what happened today makes you question our relationship."

"Yes, it does. I'm.. we are concerned about her safety if she stays in Charming."

"I won't let anything happen to your daughter, sir."

"Not this time. But, what will happen next time? Alaina is coming home with my wife and I. "

Jax looked over at me.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are Alaina. "

"I'm not a kid anymore. I make my own decisons. I decided to stay."

My mom stood up from her stool.

"Sweetheart, you are not thinking clearly. You coming home with us will be the best decision you have made in the last three weeks."

"Jax, I'll meet you in the car."

I was fed up. I know if I stay in their presence any longer, I will lose it.

Abel chased after me. He took my hand and we went to the truck.

I put all our things in the backseat next to Abel. He sat in his carseat.

"Alaina, are you going away?"

The question caught me offguard. Did Abel understand what Stahl and I were talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Those people were your mommy and daddy right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"They said you are leaving. I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry handsome, I'm not going anywhere. Now watch your arm, I need to buckle you in."

Jax came out a few minutes later. I got in the passenger seat.

"You okay?," I asked as he got in.

"No, not really. It's been one hell of a day."

He put the key in the ignition, and started the car.

In the mirror on my side, I saw Happy and Tig get on thier bikes.

" Where are Happy and Tig going?"

"They're going to follow us up there. Extra protection."

I nodded.

As we headed to the cabin, I kept glancing over at Jax.

I want to tell him about what Stahl had planned in the next couple hours. I really wanted to.

But, how much bad news can you receive in one day before you snap?

"Jax, can you stop at the grocery store? We need to stock the cabin if we are going to be there for a while."

"Yeah. Good idea."

We spent about two hours in the grocery store.

I changed into a clean set of clothes before I went in, of course.

Tig and Happy stayed by our sides.

All the boys picked out what they would want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Once we got to the cabin, we unloaded the car. Abel helped as well, dragging the heavy bags up the worn wooden stairs.

Jax tried helping him.

"Daddy, no. I got it."

Once the bags were in the kitchen, I took a long overdue shower, and changed my clothes.

The men were outside, most likely discussing what the next move would be.

My mother called my cellphone relentlessly.

I turned it off, and started making dinner.

Abel and I were the only ones that ate.

Jax, Tig, and Hap stayed on patrol outside. They finally decided to eat close two three in the morning.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

I finished pouring beef stew over white seasoned rice onto three plates.

"No problem. There is plenty for seconds," I replied with a smile.

Tig only took two plates,making me furrow my brows.

"Jax will be inside in a minute."

"Okay."

Jax finally came in. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the kitchen table.

"Babe, get some sleep. It's late," He came behind me, and kissed the back of my head.

"I'm fine. "

He took his plate, and ate at the table. I went to the fridge, and grabbed him a beer.

"Thank you," he looked up at me.

He truly looked exhausted. He was fighting to stay awake.

"Don't mention it."

I went to our bedroom, and changed into one of his flannel shirts.

I looked at the bed.

I won't be able to sleep unless he's next to me.

That's when I feel at my safest.

I walked back into the living room.

The plate he used were cleaned, and put away in the cabinets. The utensils were placed back in the draw.

He was sitting on the couch, smoking another cigarette. His body was hunched over, his elbows supporting his upper body as best as possible.

I went over to him, and touched the top of his head.

He sat back and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful."

I took his cigarette, and put it out. He tapped his lap, and I staddled him.

I moved my hands to each side of his face, and kissed his lips lightly.

"Come to bed," I commanded softly.

"I'm not tired."

"That's up for debate. "

"Too much shit rattling in my head."

"About Galen?"

"Yeah, Galen, that piece of shit, Bret.. The upcoming war .. Your parents."

"My parents."

"Yeah. I'm afraid they'll eventually convince you to leave."

"Well, they won't. I'm in too deep when it comes to you. I can't see myself being anywhere else."

He grinned and ran his rough hands under his flannel shirt that I was wearing. They gripped firmly at my hips, and slid me even closer to him.

This cabin has become my new favorite place.

My hands moved to the back of his neck, grabbing at his hair. I crushed my lips to his, deepening the kiss.

He sighed against my lips, and let go of my body. His hands started unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his jeans.

No matter how drained he was, mentally, his body will always be ready for this woman, physically.

"Just remember, we aren't alone, darlin'. "

I pulled at the flannel shirt I was wearing, , exposing myself to him little by little.

"Don' t worry. I'll be as quiet as a church mouse."

He moved my black and red panties aside. His thumb started stroking my swollen clit.

My head fell back. My groin began to grind against his hand. I let out a loud filthy moan.

"I doubt that," he said with a smile.

I switched off the light, the darkness falling over us.

I woke up around five the next morning.

Jax was sound asleep, his hands wrapped tightly around me.

I pried his hands off of me, and got out of bed. He stirred for a few seconds, making me freeze.

He turned his body, and continued to sleep.

I got dressed, and put my shoes on.

I opened Abel's bedroom door.

I tiptoed inside, and kissed his head lightly.

"I'm sorry, Abel."

I went outside, and saw Tig and Happy on the porch.

"Morning. Where are you headed to?", Tig asked

Fuck. I completely forgot they were outside.

"Out for a walk."

"I'll go with you.

"No."

"No?"

"Tig, it's best if you stay here."

"Jax will tear my goddamn head off if I let you leave. Where are you going, Alaina?"

"Fine. I'm going to see June Stahl. I'm turning myself in."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm** so happy you all are enjoying the story! It means so much! Please enjoy!**

Tig and Happy exchanged glances before looking at me.

"What? "

" I.. Stahl told me I had two choices. Charge me for withholding information or I had to give up the club. I made my decision. I'm turning myself in."

What I was saying created a lump in my throat, and my eyes started to water.

I pushed past the both of them. Hap caught my arm with a firm hold.

"Don't do this, Alaina. I don't think Jax can handle another person he cares about leaving him," Happy stated.

"I'm not leaving him, per say," trying to ease thier minds.

"You would be. It's just a different situation. Don't throw in the towel just yet. That's what that bitch wants. You shouldn't decide something like this on your own. Talk to Jax. He will know what to do," Tig added.

"But.."

"Alaina, if you don't, I'm sure Jax will chain you to that damn cabin and kick our asses for letting you leave. Go back inside."

I giggled, and wiped the fallen tears from my face.

"Okay. Okay, I'm going. Thank you both."

"It's what we do. When we aren't busy running guns,We talk some sense back into our brother's old ladies."

I shook my head.

"I'll start making breakfast. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"You got it, doll. Holler if you need anything."

I opened the creaky cabin door. I closed it quickly to avoid any more noise at this time in the morning.

I looked into Abel's room.

He was sound asleep, holding his Sully stuffed animal.

I went into our bedroom, and leaned on the doorframe.

Jax's tattooed back faced the door. He was snoring lightly.

I pushed myself off of the doorframe, and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed the eggs, sliced ham, and colored peppers out of the fridge.

"Alaina.."

I turned around and saw Abel rubbing his eyes and his hair was in disarray.

"Morning."

"Morning. What are you making?"

"Eggs with english muffins and roasted potatoes."

"Can I help?"

He came close to the stove. I moved my hands to his shoulders, and moved his body back.

"Of course. Just as long as you don't stand too close to the stove, deal?"

"Deal."

Jax rolled over, ready to pull Alaina close to him again.

"Babe.."

His hands fell onto her abandoned side of the bed.

She was awake already after last night?

Jax sat up in the bed, and found his discarded pants on the floor. He pulled a white shirt from his duffel bag and pulled it over is head quickly, forcing his arms through.

He buttoned his jeans and followed the incredible scent coming from the kitchen.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and smiled.

Alaina gave Abel a sample of the eggs on the fork she had by her.

"Mmm," Abel's eyes lit up.

"Good right? I told you you would like it."

I turned back to the stove.

I felt my head being tilted back gently. Jax planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Morning, darlin'."

"Morning."

I started to get nervous. I wasn't ready to throw this deal about Stahl onto him.

"Jax, can you do me a favor and set the table? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah, sure."

Abel was in his temporary room playing with his blocks.

Do it, Alaina. You have to do it sometime.

Maybe, after breakfast, I can do it.

Stahl looked at the time on the wall.

8:00.

She has eight more hours to decide.

Her office door opened.

"What now, Gary? I'm not in the mood this morning."

When is this cunt ever in the mood?

"Alaina's father wants to see you."

"Fine. Send him in."

"Hello, Ms. Stahl."

"June. Call me June. Please, have a seat, Mr. Larson."

He did as he was asked.

"What brings you here so early?"

"I've been up all night, worrying about my daughter."

"I can imagine. "

"I would like to offer my services."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving here until my daughter is by my side. I've been a cop for over thirty years. I believe you could use my expertise. I'd be more than happy to help you bring this club to their knees."

June smiled.

"Well, say no more. Welcome to the team."

He stood up and shook Stahl's hand.

Jax went to by the couch where his sneakers were. He slipped them on and headed outside to check on Tig and Hap.

"Hey, boss."

"Hey, how's it lookin' out here?"

"Quiet. Unlike the action in the cabin last night," Tig nudged Jax.

Jax ran a hand down his scruffy face with a cheeky grin.

"What? We weren't even loud."

"You two weren't. But, the couch and the bed's headboard were. Hap and I thought we were under attack at first."

"Food's ready," Jax changed the subject, walking back to the cabin.

Tig and Happy laughed as they followed thier president.

As we all ate, Tig and Happy kept looking at me, waiting for me to tell Jax. Everytime they did, I looked down at my plate.

"Hap, you ready to head back out," Tig wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Hap shook his head, and he followed behind Tig.

"I want to come!," Abel jumped up.

"Get dressed first, okay," Jax told his son.

"Okay."

Abel went to his room to get dressed.

"Jax, I need to talk to you."

"What's up babe," he chewed the last of his food.

"It's about Stahl. She told me I have to turn you and the guys in or I'm going to jail for that damn text message I sent you. Witholding information or some shit like that."

"Jesus Alaina, why didn't you say anything?"

"You have enough shit on your plate as is. I really didn't want to add any more to it. I want to turn myself in."

" No. You're not doing that. You're not taking the fall for my club," he spoke in a tone I imagined he'd use toward his club.

"What are we going to do?"

"You don't worry about it. I'm going to handle it."

He got up from the table and took his and Abel's dirty plates and brought them over to the sink.

I stood up as well.

"Jax.. Jax, what does that mean?"

He didn't answer me, and went to the bedroom.

**Okay, my fellow readers, I want to weigh in on your thoughts. What do you think Jax will do?**


	21. Chapter 21

Abel ran past me, joining Tig and Happy outside.

I walked into our bedroom.

Jax grabbed his keys off of the small table next to the bed. He pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

"Jax, what are you going to do," I repeated.

"Alaina, I doubt that bitch is on the straight and narrow. I'm going to do some digging. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Before he walked past me, he bent slightly and kissed me.

"Please, be careful," I pleaded as he exited the cabin.

"I will."

Hap was playing with Abel as Tig stood watch when Jax strolled over.

"Hey, boss."

"Hey. I'm going into town for a bit. Keep an eye on my family."

"Absolutely. Do you need backup?"

"No. Just a social visit."

Once Jax was in town, he went to Stahl's assistant, Gary's apartment.

Jax parked his bike and quickly climbed up the steps, firmly knocking on the door.

Gary sluggishly made his way to the door, suprised at who was standing on the other side of it.

"Jax."

He removed his sunglasses and smiled at Elliot Oswald's stepson.

"Hey, Gary. How's the family?"

"Good. But, I doubt you are only here to see how my family is doing."

"Gary, I need your help."

"Sure. With what?"

"What can you tell me about June Stahl?"

"She's my boss."

" And? What do you have over her?"

Gary shook his head.

"Come on, Gar. She makes your life fucking miserable. Why not return the favor?"

"Come inside. This might take a while."

Jax stepped inside Gary's apartment. He went to his room, and grabbed a couple folders from the top shelf in his closet. He closed the closet doors and joined Jax on the couch.

I turned my phone back on since I shut it off last night.

56 missed calls and twenty new voicemails.

I called my mother back on a burner Jax had in the cabin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That's the only reason I'm calling. "

"Honey, don't hang up. Just hear me out."

"Alright."

"Do you love him, Alaina? Jax, I mean?"

Love him?

" I don't know, mom. We just started seeing each other. Why?," I responded, already getting irritated.

" That's the only reason I can see you wanting to stay here. The heart usually clouds the brain to think properly when you're in love."

"Like I said, I don't know if I love him. Why can't you be happy for me? He makes me happy."

"I want to be. But, he's a criminal. You're a cop. That is double the risk. That kind of combination can fray at your realtionship. Just think about that."

I hung up.

What if she was right?

Stahl came back from a morning of meetings with her superiors.

She closed her office door, and turned around to her desk.

She jumped as she saw Jax sitting in the opposite seat.

"Hi, June."

"You better be here to turn yourself in, " she put her jacket on the coat hook and sat down at her desk.

"I'm not."

"Well, call your girlfriend and tell her to bring her ass in the station. Her 24 hours are up."

Jax dropped the two files Gary gave him on her desk.

"What is that? Your plea agreement?"

"No. It's the case you worked before coming to Charming."

He studied her body language. Her shoulders tensed and her pupils began to dilate.

"What's your point, Jax?"

"Your boss hand picked you because you took down another club in Wyoming nine months back."

"Yeah."

"Your boss wanted them alive. But, you lost it. They jerked you round just like we are. You snapped."

She shook her head, reaching for the documents. Jax picked them up, and held it in his hands, looking at them again.

"You slaughtered half the club. Set it up, making it look like some in town beef among clubs. Your partner, Shelley Martin, was one of the people who were murdered. Probably was going to give your ass up, huh?"

"How.."

"You should know Charming is a small town, darlin'. Everyone has ties."

"Cut to the chase, asshole. What do you want?"

"The obvious. Stay the hell away from my club. Tell your boss there's no evidence of gun running. We are just mechanics that work 9-5, and head home to our families after."

"Anything else?"

"On the subject of family.. Your threats against Alaina stop here. If it continues, the information I have will be the least of your problems."

"Fine."

Jax stood up with the files in hand.

" Take care," he smiled an arrogant smile, and opened the door.

"You know, there will be more like me. More agents, cops, prepared to crush your club. You know that, don't you?"

"And, I'll be ready."

When Jax came back, Abel and I were oustide in the backyard.

Abel had a glass jar in hand, trying to catch a butterfly.

Jax came up behind me, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is," He kissed my neck.

He let go of me, and headed over to Abel.

"You wanna see a trick?"

Abel nodded.

He passed the jar and cover to his father.

The butterfly danced gracefully in the air in front of the two boys. With one smooth fluid motion, Jax moved the jar around the butterfly, and closed the jar.

"Cool! Daddy, do it again!"

He smiled and his phone rang. Jax answered it, and listened intently as the person on the other line spoke.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

"Who was that?"

"My business partner, Nero. He has some permits that need signing."

"Can I go?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I wanna see what your new business is."

"Alright. I hope you can handle it," he closed the distance between us, kissing me.

"I'm sure I can."

Jax handed me the extra helmet. I put the heavy object on my head, tightening it as best as possible.

He got on first. I used his strong shoulders for support, and climbed onto his bike.

I pulled my sunglasses from my jacket pocket and placed the frames onto my face.

We pulled up in front of a beautiful white three story house. My heart started to beat faster.

What was I about to walk into?

I took off my helmet, and ran a hand through my windblown hair.

I got off first, followed by Jax.

He put our helmets on the handlebars, and took my hand.

He opened the door, and a slew of beautiful women walked by us with men on their tail.

Oh god.

An escort service.

"Jax, took you long enough."

A tall older spanish man came meandering over to us.

"Who's this? A new girl to add to the house, by chance," he asked, glancing over at me.

"No. This is Alaina."

"Hi, Alaina. I'm Nero," he held out his hand, shaking mine lightly.

"You ready to sign these papers, mano?"

"Definitely."

"Alaina, make yourself comfortable. Hey, Collette, get Alaina here a drink."

She moved away from the bar, and glared at me. She plastered on a fake smile before the two men would notice.

"I'd be happy to."


	22. Chapter 22

**Today is my birthday! I thankfully made it to see another year, and excited to see what this year will bring for me. I wanted to post a new chapter before I head out for the day since all of you have been so great! Thank you for the continued support, and thank you to my new followers as well! Enjoy the new chapter, and let me know what you think!**

I walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room. I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"What can I get ya, sweetheart? I take you as a vodka kind of girl."

"Sure. Thanks."

I took a seat on the bar stool.

She picked up the large bottle and poured it into the two glasses that was sitting in front of us.

"Cheers."

She lifted her glass. I did as well and our glasses collided gently.

"You snagged quite a guy, Alaina."

I watched as she eye fucked my boyfriend that was in the next room, not giving a shit that I was sitting in front of her.

"I know."

"It's hard to keep a guy like Jax satisfied, huh?"

I was ready to break my glass of alcohol on this bitch's head and beat the shit out of her. But, this business is important to Jax. I wasn't going to fuck this up on him.

"No. I do what any other woman does. Take care of myself, be there for him when he needs me, read some cosmo to see how many more ways I can drive him crazy in the bedroom. Ya know, the usual."

"Yeah, but playing house can get boring. I get many taken men come knocking at my door."

"I'm sure you do."

"You think Jax is any different? He's got a dick. He's not different. Just another man."

"Look Collette, I'm not going to sit here and pretend to like you. Cuz I don't. And, I'm sure if you're alone with my boyfriend at some point, you won't hesitate to try and get into his pants. I mean, I get it. He's not hard to look at."

She shrugged, still wearing that arrogant smile. She took another sip from her glass.

"You might succeed. You might not. But at the end of the day, I will win no matter what happens. Because he will come back to me. Men like having a woman that they can call thiers. Sure, sex is an important part of the relationship. At times, they drift to see if another vagina can deliver something different. But, having someone at home that will be there to love them, and help them through the bullshit life throws at them triumphs sex any day. You remember that."

Her smile wiped from her face.

I finished the rest of my drink. I put my sunglasses back on.

"Thanks for the drink. I'll be outside if Jax is looking for me."

Jax signed the last of the papers.

"So, that's the same chick you were staring at when we were at the club, right?," Nero asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Man, the whole club knew you were staring at her."

"Yeah. That's her."

""How's it going?"

" It's going great. She's everything I'd want in a woman. Caring, great with my son, beautiful, insanely sexy. Though she has no idea how incredible she is."

"Damn, man. Sounds like Jax Teller's in love."

"You know what, I think I am."

Nero patted his back. Collete sat on the bar stool, deep in thought as Jax and Nero entered the room.

"Collette, where's Alaina?"

"She's outside."

She got off the stool and went upstairs, no doubt upset about something.

"What's up with her," Nero asked.

Jax shook his head.

"I'm sure I'll find out. "

Jax pulled Nero into a hug before he stepped outside.

Alaina was sitting on the front steps.

"Babe, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I stood to my feet, and we walked down the pathway together.

"Did something happen inside?"

"No. I just let Collette know I wasn't going anywhere."

" Oh, I see. You placing your claim on me?," he whispered in my ear.

"You bet your ass I am. Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Definitely. Look at you. I'd be insane if I don't."

I smiled.

He stopped walking and pulled me into a kiss. I held his waist, pulling his body closer to mine.

His phone began to ring.

"Mmm, don't answer it."

Not breaking from our kiss, he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello," Jax answered, his lips still on mine.

"Jackie, McGee just called. Galen and Bret are back in Ireland," Chibs informed him.

"Shit."

"Yeah. What do you wanna do?"

"We are going to Ireland. Call McGee back. Tell him we'll be there soon."

"You got it."

Jax hung up the phone.

"I'm going with you. "

"Babe.."

"Jax, Bret has caused so much damage. He put two of my friends in the hospital, shot up TM, almost killing Abel, attacked me. I need to be there when that son of a bitch eats a bullet."

I began packing our things once we got back to the cabin. Abel sat on our bed, watching me place items back into our bags.

"When will you and daddy be back?"

"We will be back soon, Abel. You're going to stay with Grandma while we are gone. "

Jax came into the room, picking up Abel.

"You ready, Alaina?"

"Yeah."

Jax grabbed one of our bags in his opposite hand. I put mine and Abel's bag on my shoulder.

"Alaina, get Sully," Abel called out as Jax walked down the stairs of the cabin.

I picked his stuffed animal off of the kitchen table, closing the cabin door behind me.

Tig and Hap got on their bikes, the engines roaring to life.

I put our things in the trunk, except Abel's Sullivan.

I got in the passenger side of the car. I turned my body and passed Abel his stuffed animal, making him smile.

"My mom and Abel is going to stay in another charter in Nevada. They will be safest there."

"Okay."

Jax took my hand, bringing it to his mouth. He placed a light kiss on it.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

Jax started the truck, and pulled out of the driveway.

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter is short! Next chapter will be lengthy! Promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for my birthday wishes! I had a great birthday! Also, thank you to my new followers! It means a lot to me that you enjoy the story, and a thank you to those who are still reading! Are all of you ready to see our man Jax Teller back in action tomorrow night? I know I am! Here's a new chapter! Sorry, I haven't posted in a couple of days. Life has been hectic :-). I hope you enjoy!**

The drive to Nevada took a good two hours.

From time to time, I looked back at Abel and Gemma in the rearview mirror.

Abel spoke to his grandmother the whole ride there, never stopping.

I smiled and looked back out my open window.

The sun was high in the sky, its rays beaming down on my face.

How did I manage to get so lucky?

I found an amazing guy that actually treats me right.

Then, there's his son.

A boy I would consider our son if someone asked me.

Though, the escalated seriousness in this relationship scared me a little.

Jax pulled up outside a bar, and put the car in park.

A group of men wearing cuts were waiting outside.

Gemma unbuckled Abel from his carseat.

We all got out.

I opened the trunk to grab Gemma and Abel's bags.

Gemma came over next to me while Abel went with his father.

"I got it, sweetheart."

She took the bags from me, and moved the straps onto her shoulder.

She moved closer to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful. "

"I will, Gemma."

She pulled away and stared at me for a good minute.

"What? Is there something on my face?", I raised my hand from her back to my face.

"No, your face is fine. I just want you to know that I think you're a good fit for my son. Unlike his ex Tara, I've always wanted him to be with a woman like you. Please, don't go anywhere. I don't think that heart of his can handle any more wounds."

"Okay. I won't."

Abel held Jax's hand as he walked over to his smiling Uncle Jury.

"Jax, It's been a while."

He let go of Abel for a minute to embrace the older man.

"It has. I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright. You're a president now. It's a full time job."

Jax nodded and looked down at his son.

"I don't know if you remember him, but this is my son Abel."

Abel hid behind his father, his one eye looking at Jury.

"Hey, little man," Jury bent down to his height.

Jax touched his son's shoulder.

"It's okay, Abel. Jury is like family."

"Your dad told me that you like the movie Monster's Inc, right?"

Abel shook his head.

"I'm guessing your favorite is Sully, huh," his eyes moved onto Abel's stuffed animal.

"I like the one eyed little guy, Mike."

"But, why? He always yells at Sully for keeping Boo."

Jax smiled. His son was warming up to him.

"He was just trying to protect his friend. I have the movie inside. You wanna watch it with us?"

"Okay!", Abel exclaimed, moving out from behind Jax.

He ran into the bar.

"No goodbye, Abel," Jax yelled, sounded hurt.

He peaked his head out of the doorway and waved. Once he did, he went back inside.

Gemma and I walked over together.

"Gem, looking younger everyday," Jury commented.

She stretched out her arms, hugging him.

"Ha, I wish. How are you, Jury?"

"I'm good. Anything you and Abel need, consider it done."

"Thank you."

She turned to her son, and kissed him. He moved her into a hug.

She knew they had to leave, and make this reunion short and sweet.

"You come back breathing and in one piece, you hear me? If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

Jax grinned at his mother.

"I promise, mom."

"And, you.."

She adverted her eyes to me.

"Remember what I said."

"I will."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

A prospect took the bags from her, escorting her inside.

"What did she say to you?"

"Oh, just some mother to girlfriend talk. That's all."

"So, this is your uncle Jury?"

"Yeah. Uncle Jury, this is.."

"Alaina. I know. He's told me about you. It's nice to finally put a pretty face to the name."

"Aww, thank you. It's nice to meet you."

Jax's phone started to ring.

"Yeah."

"Jackie, the plane is in place," Chibs explained.

"Alright. We will be there soon."

He closed his cell, and looked at me.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Jax hugged Jury.

"I'm sorry for making this short. Thank you for watching my family."

"Of course. Good luck, son."

I got in the passenger seat of the car.

"What did my mother say to you? She didn't try to scare you off with threats, did she?", Jax asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No. Just a woman to woman talk, babe. Nothing to worry about."

"But, I want to know what she said."

I buckled my seatbelt.

"I will never tell."

He started up the truck, and moved the stick shift into drive.

Jax looked over at Alaina, and bit his bottom lip.

He moved his hand to my leg, shifting it to my inner thigh.

I jumped, not expecting him to be touching me like this in the front seat of a car.

My breathing became uneasy. I didn't want him to stop.

His fingers reached the button of my jeans.

I grabbed it quickly, and rebuttoned my jeans.

"I have ways to make you talk, darlin'. I know what drives you crazy."

"It looks like I'm going to have to keep my distance from you on this trip."

"Why?"

"I don't have self control when it comes to you, anymore."

"That makes two of us. The only difference is I have felt that way since I laid eyes on you."

We reached an airplane strip about thirty miles away from the Nevada charter.

As we made our way closer to the strip, a group of guys stood outside came into my view.

When we were close enough, Jax stopped the truck.

He looked at me, and we got out.

He grabbed our bags, and moved an arm around me.

His hand slid down my back, and he gave my ass a playful squeeze.

"Jax!"

"What!"

I pulled away from him, and walked faster.

"Nice for you two to join us," Tig stated once we were in close distance.

"I know, right? I'm shocked we were actually able to get them out of the bedroom," Happy added, making the other men laugh.

I blushed and climbed up the stairs of the plane.

I didnt sit next to Jax on the plane.

I sat by myself, looking out the small window next to my seat.

Op looked at his best friend who was staring at Alaina.

"Why didn't she next to you?"

"Because I'll suggest we should join the mile high club."

He saw Alaina stand up, and go into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back."

Jax got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

Opie shook his head.

I finished washing my hands, and pushed the lever down on the paper towel holder. I dried my hands with the sheet the holder slid out.

I heard a knock on the door.

I unlocked it, and Jax forced his way in, locking the door again.

"Jax, what are you doing?"

He moved my body onto the small sink.

His beautiful blue eyes were overflowing with lust in them.

"What does it look like?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone! Oh my god, Did you all see how amazing Sons of Anarchy was last night! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

"Jax, no way. Your club is right outside the door. "

"Why should that stop us, babe?"

His hands moved underneath my shirt, sliding it up my body.

"Lift your arms," he whispered.

I did what I was told, and he removed the shirt completely from my body. He dropped it onto the bathroom floor.

He moved his body even closer to mine, pushing my body further onto the sink.

Jax moved his hands to the sides of my face.

He kissed me gently, moving his lips slowly against mine.

I deepened the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My fingers tightening in the ends of his golden locks.

He pulled away, making sure our lips were only a couple inches apart.

"Go slow, babe. We have a while before we are in Belfast."

I whined in frustration.

How can I go slow with a man like this?

"Fine."

He smiled and kissed me again. He let go of my face, and his hands grabbed at his cut.

It landed next to my shirt on the floor.

My eyes fell on his flannel shirt.

My fingertips ripped it open from the top to bottom.

Jax's hand moved to the back of my head, his fingers tightening in my hair. He pulled my head back slightly. His mouth leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

"I said slow, baby," his voice was rough and low.

"Sorry. I can't help myself."

"Okay. Now, you _have _to listen to me. Turn around."

"What?"

"Get off of the sink and turn around."

His bright blue eyes darkened. His jaw was set in place.

A part of me was afraid. The other, was undeniaby aroused.

He backed his body up against the opposite wall.

He removed his shirt, and began to unbutton his pants.

I moved my body off of the sink, and stood to my feet.

I turned around, placing my hands in place on the white counter.

I looked up in the mirror.

His belt was unbuckled, his pants undone, and his erection was visible through his boxers.

"Keep your hands on the counter."

I nodded.

His hands snaked around my waist to the front of my jeans.

Those skilled hands popped open the main button on the jeans, and moved the zipper in a downward motion.

His left hand slid into the front of my jeans.

I shifted in place, ready to move back.

"Don't move."

He moved my panties out of the way of my flesh. His fingers grazed my soakened entrance.

"Jesus Christ, Alaina."

My head fell down, biting my bottom lip.

Two fingers of his thrusted into me with no warning.

I stopped biting my lip, and cried out.

Jax was now right against my back.

His one hand in my pants, the other holding one of my bra covered breasts.

"Jax, mmmm, I.."

"Keep those hands on that counter."

He moved them deeper.

I started rocking my hips, matching thrust for thrust.

My fingers started to painfully scratch at the white counter.

"God! I can't!..", I pleaded.

"What, Alaina? What is it?," his mouth against my ear.

"Jax, I don't know how much more I can take, " I responded, hardly able to breathe out my sentence.

He kissed the top of my back.

"Don't tap out yet, darlin'. We barely got started."

I know women are in love with that guy from 50 shades of Grey. What's his name? Christian ? Yeah, that's his name. Well, Jackson Teller was MY Christian Grey.

He moved his hand out of my pants, and let go of my breast.

He held my waist, and pulled my pants down.

I looked up in the mirror once more.

He grabbed a hold of his own jeans and pulled them down.

Jax caressed the two small dimples on her lower back.

He pushed on my back, making me bend over the sink.

"You ready?"

"Y..yes."

He grabbed my hips. His feet placed on the outside of mine.

His thumbs traced circles on my skin, soothing me.

He moved his hips forward, filling me to the hilt.

"Jax!"

He groaned, enjoying how his woman loved being taken like this.

I turned my head and looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

He thrusted hard, moving my entire body forward.

I gabbed at the side of the counter. His thrusting was getting more intense.

"You feel so good, baby," he stated, looking at me in the mirror.

The sound of our skin hitting against one another filled the small bathroom.

"You do too," I closed my eyes, praying that this day won't end.

One of his hands let go of my hip. His hand moved to my neck, lifting me up.

Once I was off of the counter, he turned my head with his hand.

He placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"You're perfect."

I smiled against his lips.

" Come on, baby. Finish for me."

Jax smiled.

"With pleasure."

He turned me around so I was facing him.

He lifted my leg onto his hip. I moved my other onto him, lifting myself on his body.

We made love up until we were in Ireland. Our bodies were ready to go again when we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, you two. We are landing in a few minutes. Make sure you are in your seats by then," Bobby said with humor in his voice.

Jax pulled up his pants, and picked up the remainder of our clothes off of the floor.

"Okay, we will be right out."

"That's what you said two hours ago. "

"Do you blame me?"

He smiled at me as I secured the strap on my bra.

We came out when we were fully clothed.

Jax took a seat next to me.

I looked out the window. The sky was dark now.

"Seriously? Why weren't we allowed to bring some pussy for us?," Tig asked Bobby.

"That's not just pussy, brother. That's his old lady," he looked over at the spent couple.

The plane landed a couple of minutes later.

Jax and the guys got off first.

As I exited the plane, I saw Jax hand the pilot a stack of money.

"I got your bag, Alaina."

Op took my bag from my hand.

"It's okay, Opie. The bag isn't heavy."

He made a face as he lifted it onto his shoulder.

"That is bullshit. Damn, Alaina."

"What? I don't know how long we will be here for."

I started to look at the incredible scenery surrounding us.

I have never been out of the United States.

I just wish it was an actual vacation. Not some mission to take out the IRA.

Jax made a couple phone calls as we made our way off of the airstrip.

"McGee managed to get all of us some bikes for the time that we are here for," he informed the club once he hung up the phone.

"Great. I don't feel right without one," Opie responded, readusting my bag on his shoulder.

A young man was waiting by a bunch of bikes in a empty parking lot across the street from the airstrip.

"Padric!", Chibs called out.

He embraced the young biker.

"This is my nephew, Padric. It feels like it was yesterday I was teaching him how to fix a Harley."

We smiled.

Chibs introduced all of us.

"I bet you all are exhausted," Padric observed.

"Yeah.. some more than others," Opie looked over at Jax and me.

"You all are staying at McGee's. He offered to take you in while you are here."

Padric handed out keys to the men.

"Alaina, you can ride with me. It's safer if the women ride in a car, rather than a bike."

"Okay. That's fine."

He opened the passenger side for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We drove behind Jax and the club.

"So, are you Jax's wife?"

"Oh, no. I'm just the girlfriend."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah.."

" It's good you came with him."

"How so?"

"The Belfast croweaters.. they're more agrressive than American ones."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It's great for me. Bad for the members who are clearly taken. But, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Padric."

But, now he made me feel like I have something to worry about.

We pulled into the Irish clubhouse parking lot. A party was in full swing and men were beating the hell out of each other by a small area of tables.

Padric parked the car, and opened the door for me.

Jax hugged McGee as soon as he got off of his bike.

"Jax, how are you doin', son?"

"I'm good. Is this all for us?"

"Yes, this is all for you. Enjoy," his eyes landed on a group of croweaters staring at the two of them.

"Thanks, but I'm not available anymore."

"What?"

Jax looked over at Alaina who was being introduced to Padric's friends.

"Wow. They make 'em that beautiful in America?"

"Not always. But, I got lucky."

Ryan O'Neill wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Alright, who's next? Is there no one else left to challenge me?"

"I'll do it."

The crowd , Alaina, and Ryan looked in Jax's direction. He pulled off his cut and shirt.

"You sure, Jackson? I don't want to hurt you."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place.**

**~ Zora Neale Hurston**

**Hello, everyone! I posted this quote because it really reminds me of my OC, Alaina. I am so sorry that it has been a while since I updated! Life has been demanding and crazy! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Jax made his way over to me and Padric.

He had his shirt,cut , and rings in one hand. Bandages for his hands in the other.

"You gunna wrap me?," he asked with a smile.

I grabbed the bandages from his hand.

"Absolutely."

Jax placed his cut, rings, and shirt on the table behind me.

He stretched out his left arm and I started to wrap his bare hand.

"Padric seems to like you," Jax looked away from me and over at the young prospect who was grabbing Alaina another beer from one of the coolers.

"Yeah, he's sweet."

"Do I have some competition?" , Jax teased.

I looked at him with an amused expression.

"Babe, he's only 17. I'm not a cradle robber. Plus, I only have eyes for Redwood's president."

"Is that so ?"

I stopped wrapping his hand, and moved my empty hand to that beautiful face of his.

Padric came over with an armful of cold beers.

"Jax, you better get in that ring. The crowd is getting restless," he commented, putting the beers on the picnic table behind us.

I quickly wrapped his other hand. I let the guaze in my hand fall to the floor. I stood on the tops of my toes, my body molding against his. My hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, taking him by surprise.

People whistled and commented under their breaths.

I pulled away with a confident smile. He still had his eyes closed.

"Make me proud."

He opened his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"You bet, darlin'."

He put his hand under my chin, and gave me one more quick peck on the lips.

A couple of the croweaters that were a few feet away from us sighed in envy.

Jax made his way over to O'Neill. His jaw tensed, and he was ready to make him bleed.

"You ready?"

"Been waitin' on you, son."

I maneuvered my way through the growing crowd of the clubs' members and croweaters.

I found myself ending up next to a croweater.

She looked away from the anticipated fight and over at me.

"You're Jackson Teller's old lady?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

" God damn, do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a man like that," she commented as she took another swig of her beer.

"Yeah, I do," I smiled as I watched Jax took his first jab at Ryan.

"Come on baby, you got this!", I yelled, egging Jax on.

Ryan hit Jax right in the nose, causing it to bleed instantly.

He moved his hand underneath his nose, and wiped the exposed blood onto the bandage.

"Nice one,' Jax commented on the hit.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Jax moved closer to his opponent. He swung left then right, in a quick fluid motion. Ryan stumbled back, doing his best to regain his footing.

Jax looked over at Alaina.

Her hands were intertwined together, held up by her mouth.

Her eyes watching her guy intently, eager to see what his next move would be.

In all honesty, he was nervous that she was watching him.

Then again, he would always get nervous when he was in her presence.

He was driven in making her as happy as humanly possible.

He already lost one woman that way because she wasn't happy, and she found someone . He wasn't going to lose Alaina.

The thought of her being with someone else fueled his adrenaline even more.

As Ryan approached him again, Jax threw a harsh uppercut to Ryan's jaw. Ryan winced, and spit out blood onto the floor.

His tongue was bleeding violently.

But, that didn't phase Charming's president.

He punched Ryan in the gut, and a quick shot to his eye, hard enough to send him on his back.

Half the crowd gasped while the other half cheered even louder.

Jax stood over him, His one hand lifting his upper body off of the floor.

He wasn't finished.

He kept hitting him, and hitting him.

"Whoa, Jax easy now. You're gonna kill em," McGee pulled the young biker's arm.

He ripped it away.

The strength and determination behind Jax's fists were too much.

Ryan tapped the floor.

"I'm out. You hear me, Teller?"

Jax stopped hitting him, and stood up straight.

He thrusted both arms in the air.

Everyone, almost everyone, yelled in delight.

The club rushed over to him, commenting how amazing he was.

More than a handful of croweaters pushed me out of the way to get to my man.

They caressed his slick skin, and whispered in his ears.

Wow. Padric wasn't kidding. They are incredibly agressive.

Jax pulled away from them and beelined over to me.

"And my prize.."

He grabbed me, and lifted me into his muscular arms, making me squeal.

I crashed my lips to his.

"You were great," I had the previously fallen gauze in my hand, and held it up to his still bleeding nose.

"Did I make you proud?"

"Of course."

He moved his hands to each side of my face, letting his forehead rest against mine.

"I'm about ready to call it a night? What about you?"

"Me too."

He placed me back onto the ground, and moved his arm around my shoulder.

Ryan came over to us, adverting his eyes from me to Jax.

" Good fight, son. You should be a goddamn professional," He shook Jax's free hand.

"Thanks. I guess that's what happens when you are involved in a club. You work out problems with your fists so much, you become a natural," he looked down at me.

"Absolutely. You two have a good night."

"Thank you," we replied in unison.

McGee watched Ryan walk away, and approached us.

"Hey, I'll show you two to the room Maureen and I have set up for you."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that," Jax responded before I could.

"I'm sorry about before, Jackson. I thought.."

"It's okay, McGee. Yeah, I have a lot of shit on my plate right now, but I wouldn't kill a fellow brother if I have nothing against him. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course. It's just I know that our "entertainment" can get out of hand. It has happened here once before."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Please, Follow me. I'll take you both to your room."

We walked up a set of stairs to the main part of the house.

Maureen greeted us with a smile.

"Jax, the bathroom is down the hall to the left. Looks like you could use a shower," She handed him a fresh towel.

"Thanks."

Jax pulled gently on my hand.

"You coming with?," he asked me, making Maureen look at me also.

"Uh, I'll just take one after you."

"You owe me."

"I know."

He smiled and walked down the hall.I turned my attention to Maureen who lit a fresh cigarette.

"Would you like one, sweetheart?"

"Oh, no thank you. I want to thank you again for allowing us to stay here."

"No problem. You're Jax Teller's old lady. That pretty much makes us family."

"This is true. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Actually.."

She looked inside of her empty cigarette package.

"There's a grocery store across the street. They are the only store around here that carry my cigarettes when my store runs out of them. You mind getting me a couple packs," She asked, reaching into her pocket for money.

"No, Maureen. I got it. This is my way of saying thank you."

She shook her head and watched the young brunette walk out of the house.

She picked up her cellphone, and started dialing a number.

"Hey, it's me. She's on her way to you."

I made it to the store, and stepped up to the bright red counter.

"Hi dear, what can I do for you," the old man who was on the opposite side of the counter asked me.

"Can I get three packs of Virgina Slim Menthol please?"

"You got it."

I reached into my back pocket and took out my cash.

"What brings you here, Alaina?", Ryan's voice carrying from the back of the store.

"Hi, Ryan. I'm just picking up some cigarettes for Maureen."

I turned back to the counter and looked at the old clerk.

"How much?"

"33.57."

I handed him two twenty dollar bills.

I felt Ryan push up against me. I turned around and pushed him as hard as possible.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you doing! Back off of me, asshole."

"I can't help it, darlin'. They weren't kidding. You're perfect.", He moved a piece of my hair away from my ear, moving it behind my shoulder.

"Ryan, sto.."

He grabbed me by the roots of my hair and slammed my head forward onto the front counter, knocking me out instantly.

Alaina fell to the floor.

A thick cut stretched across her forehead, which began to bleed onto the cold floor.

The old man ,Martin looked at him in silence.

"I'll return your wife to you when I know for sure you won't rat me out. You hear me, Martin?"

He nodded, worried about what will happen next.

A black SUV skidded to a stop in front of the store.

"Let's go!"

Ryan picked up an unconscious Alaina, and quickly jogged over to the car.

The group of men pulled her in, and drove off.

Ryan jogged back to McGee's house with a smile on his face.

I woke up tied to a chair. My arms were tied down on each side of the chair.

There was a huge puddle of blood by my feet.

That's when it hit me.

Ryan O'Neill.

That son of a bitch.

I looked around, trying to see where the hell I was.

When I did, I saw a carved up old woman in the corner.

My mouth and eyes widened in horror.

A man in a bloody suit opened the warehouse door. A group of men entered with him.

He closed it again once he was fully inside.

"So, this is Alaina Larson. I'm Galen O'Shay. "


	26. Chapter 26

Jax got out of the shower about twenty minutes later.

He wrapped the towel Maureen gave him around his waist.

He walked across the hall into his and Alaina's temproary room.

She was not in there.

Not giving a shit that he was still in just a towel, he went down the hall and into the living room where Maureen was watching tv with her daughter, Trinity.

"Maureen, where's Alaina? "

"She just went across the street to get me some more smokes. She should be back any second now," she gave him a comforting smile.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too."

He went back to the room, and got dressed.

His duffel bag began to vibrate.

He dug around his bag until he found his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, daddy."

A huge smile made its way to his face.

He laid back onto the bed.

"Hey, my little monster. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Me and grandma are having lots of fun. Tomorrow uncle Jury is taking us to the aquarium," his voice bursting with excitement.

"That's awesome, buddy. I wish I was going with you."

"Me too. Is Alaina there? I want to talk to her, daddy."

"Ah, she's busy right now, Abel. I'll make sure she talks to you tomorrow, okay?"

Abel let out a weary sigh.

"Okay. Bye daddy."

"Bye. I love you."

He heard Abel hand over the phone to his grandmother.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, mom."

"How is it going in Ireland?"

"It's going good. McGee is taking us to see a guy who used to be Galen's second in command tomorrow morning."

"Jesus Christ. Please be careful."

"Always."

The door to the bedroom opened. A worried looking Opie poked his head inside.

"Hey man, sorry to interrupt. But, Ryan just came in from outside. Someone just took Alaina."

Jax put his phone down.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just come into the kitchen. Ryan saw it all."

He nodded, and put the phone back to his ear.

"Jax, is everything.."

"Sorry to cut this short mom, but I gotta go."

"Baby wait, what happened?"

He just hung up and went into the kitchen.

"Where's Alaina? What the fuck did you see," Jax confronted Ryan with his fists clenched.

" I was getting ready to leave when I saw a black SUV pull up in front of the supermarket. One man tossed Alaina into the car. By the time I made it to my bike to follow them, it was already too late. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, man. ", he sympathized as he stared at the Redwood's president.

"Did you at least get the plate number?"

" Yeah."

He showed him the black ink onto his hand.

Jax shook his head, and moved even closer to him.

"Ryan, if you're lying to me, you might as well take your gun, put it in your fucking mouth and pull the trigger. Because it will be useless if you hide. Because I will find you and kill you."

Opie and Tig pulled Jax back from Ryan.

"Hold off on the death threats, Jax. You're accusing a fellow brother. McGee, do you have any connections to crooked cops?", Tig looked at McGee, still having a hand against Jax's chest.

"Absolutely. I'll call my brother, William. He can pull up an address in minutes."

Jax moved past the large group of men. He kicked open the door to the bedroom, and walked over to the bed. He slid open the clip of his gun, making sure he had a full clip. He moved the loaded piece back into the weapon, and moved the gun to the back of his jeans.

The blood from my wound was making me light headed.

I kept my eyes on the sadistic Irishman.

"You're doing all this shit because Jax ended your work relationship?"

"It's not just that, Alaina. I have been in business with the Sons for twenty years. Once Jackson Teller comes walking through that warehouse door, I will kill him. And Clay Morrow will be back at the head of that table."

"You and Clay planned this? Killing Jax?"

"Jax sure got himself a smart one. Yes, sweetheart. That's our plan. "

I shook my head in disgust.

"I have you here for two reasons though. Leverage, obviously. And to rip the flesh from your bones. Help ignite the fire under Teller's ass."

"Trust me, Galen. You lit the fire once you tried to blow up the clubhouse. Now, you did this. You got a full on explostion."

He walked over to a table in the corner of the warehouse.

He unrolled a carrier of blades.

He pulled out the longest machete.

"Wait until Jax gets here. All of you will be fucked!"

He turned around, dragging the machete on the warehouse floor. When he was close enough, he held the sharpened machete to my left arm.

"The only one who will be fucked is you."

He scraped the machete up my arm, peeling off the first layer of my skin.

I screamed, trying to force away the excruciating pain.

"You son of a bitch!"

He flipped the bloodied blade in his hand so he was holding the opposite side.

He thrusted his arm back behind his head, and hit me with the handle.

I opened my mouth, which poured out a generous amount of blood.

"This one's got a mouth on her, am I right?", Galen looked at his men.

They all nodded.

"She sure does, sir," one of them replied.

"Why don't we put that mouth to good use?"

Diana Larson sat down on her and her husband's rented hotel room bed.

Richard came back in, and smiled at his wife.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I got some good news, Di."

"Alaina finally came to her senses, and is moving back home," she guessed.

"Well, not that good of news."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I was put onto the Atf's team. I'm telling you, this Jax guy will fuck up, and I will be there to put him behind bars. Once Alaina sees him for what he really is, she will be done with him."

"Like you said she would be done with Matt? It took a staged accident for her to realize what kind of man he really was."

Richard looked away from the dresser mirror and over at his wife.

"What did you just say? A staged accident? Matthew was killed in that accident! Our daughter was in that damn car! What the fuck were you thinking!," He crossed the room, and grabbed the lamp by his wife. He tossed it at the nearest wall, making her jump.

"I was thinking I wanted to save my daughter from ruining her life. Like she might be now. When I used the restroom in the clubhouse, I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash. It could be Alaina's."

His mind didn't zone in on the possibility of his daughter being pregnant. But the terrifying idea that his wife was a murderer.

"You killed someone,Diana. What is wrong with you?"

"Don't you dare judge me, Richard. You even said yourself it was a blessing that he is no longer in her life."

"Diana, when I see Alaina again, I'm telling her everything."

"I'll tell her about your plan to have her boyfriend locked up. "

"Go ahead. At least I don't plan on killing the man."

Richard stormed to the front door, and slammed it behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, my readers! I just want you to know that it has been a good ten hours since Alaina has been abducted. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you all think!**

All the men went out to thier bikes except for Ryan, who was stopped by Maureen.

"Ryan, what are you doing? You can't operate on both sides. It will get you kill.."

He shhed his new lover with a light peck on the lips.

"I'll be fine, Maureen. Once all of this is over, Galen promised he'd pay a great deal of money. You can finally leave McGee, and we can be together. Wherever you want to go, we will go there."

She nodded, but tears created by fear fell down her face.

"Please, please be careful."

"I will."

"Ryan, what's the hold up!," McGee called up to the house.

The sound of Jax's and Samcro's bikes teared through the rather cold Ireland air.

Ryan quickly ran down the stairs, and threw his leg over his bike.

McGee looked at him.

"Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope we find Alaina. Jax really seemed to be in love with that girl."

The cold pliers grabbed a hold of one of my teeth located in the back of my mouth.

This truly felt like I was stuck in a god damn nightmare.

I kept opening and closing my eyes, ready to make this scenery dissapear, and I'll be next to Jax in our bed.

But, this was real.

There was no sugar coating it.

As Galen held my head up, my eyes looked down toward my stomach.

Praying if that test really was accurate, Galen will avoid my stomach.

There is a possibility that a child is growing inside me.

My child.

The idea alone gave me mixed feelings.

Yes, I always wanted to be a mother. Like most women.

But, another part of me was worried if I was ready.

If Jax was.

Our relationship is still very new.

Does he want to be a father to another child this soon into our relationship?

I knew we should've used protection.

But, our minds decided against it.

Like an idiot, I figured my birth control would be more than enough to prevent a unexpected pregnancy.

The feeling of my tooth being ripped out of its place broke me out of my consuming thoughts.

I yelled, and Galen smiled as he examined the young woman's tooth.

"One down. Twenty nine more to go."

McGee led the men to his brother William's home.

William was outside when the large group of men pulled into his driveway.

Jax was the first to get off of his bike, and go up to William.

"You have the information on the plate number," Jax asked, the blood from his face completely gone.

"Yes, son. I do. The car belongs to a Bart Coulson. He's had a couple run ins with the police, but nothing outstanding. He owns a couple of properties not too far from here. A shipping warehouse, a farm with seven acres, and his home."

"You got the addresses?"

William handed Jax the paper he was currently holding.

"Thank you. "

McGee looked over at the worried young man.

"What do you wanna do?"

"We have to split up. We will cover more ground that way. If we don't, we are wasting time that Alaina might not have."

"You got it. Where do you wanna go first?"

"The closest address is the warehouse. Me and a couple of my guys will start there."

"Okay. we will check his house."

Jax shook his head, and didn't want to waste any more time talking.

As he got back on his bike, he kept assuming the worst.

What if they find her, and she's dead?

That idea was the most popular one of them all.

Galen smiled at Alaina as he pulled the third tooth.

Something in her face changed.

She wasn't screaming out in pain anymore.

She wasn't asking him to stop.

She just sat there, her eyes filled with emptiness.

I didn't know what made Galen stop, but he did.

"How far along are you, Alaina?"

"What are you talking about?", my voice sounding different due to my face swelling up from my back teeth being pulled.

"You're pregnant. I can tell."

My heart jumped up into my throat.

"I'm not pregnant," I lied.

He reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a set of brass knuckles. He slipped it onto his hand.

"You lying is just going to make me more pissed off. How far along," He punched me in the stomach.

"Please, don't. Please. I don't know how far along I am. I just found out. I swear."

"I assume it is Jax's child."

"Yes," I whispered.

He hit me in the stomach again.

Jax and the club pulled up by the driveway which led to the warehouse.

Jax stepped on his breaks and pulled his keys out of the ignition.

The rest of the club pulled up behind him, and followed suit.

"This looks like the place. "

"How can you tell," Tig asked.

"There's a couple guys outside the main door. I know Galen. He always rolls with extra muscle."

Jax pulled his gun from behind his jeans.

"Tig, call McGee. Tell him to meet us at the warehouse."

The two men standing guard outside of the warehouse saw quick movement, coming right toward them.

They raised their guns and began to fire.

Galen turned around as he heard the shots ring out.

"Jax!", I screamed as loud as I could.

"Looks like you're going to have the front row seat to your boyfriend's murder," Galen bent down next to me, and whispered in my ear.

I turned my face, and spit blood at him.

He wiped his face with his hand.

The outside grew quiet.

The loudest sound was my heartbeat.

The door busted open, and Jax and the club drew their guns on Galen, and his men.

Galen and his men were outnumbered.

I cringed, and closed my eyes, praying no bullets would hit me.

As Jax's eyes found a bloodied Alaina, his anger increased immensely.

His eyes shifted from Alaina to Galen.

"Get on the floor now!," Chibs yelled at the men.

The club shot at the men, until there was not a breath left in them.

Jax grabbed the bloodied machete off the table, and moved closer to Galen.

"You wanted me. You got me here, you piece of shit."

"This is her blood, isn't it?"

Jax looked at Alaina, who was struggling to stay conscious.

"I'm just trying to prove a point, Jackson. You can't cut ties from a business that I run. I don't take rejection lightly."

Jax lost it.

He charged at Galen with the machete.

He moved out of the way of the swing. The force of the machete cut through the wall.

Chibs and Happy began loosening Alaina's restraints.

Jax left the machete in the wall, and tackled him to the floor.

He moved on top of him, and started hitting him as hard as his body will let him.

Happy pulled the machete out of the wall, and handed it to Jax.

"Here, boss. Finish off the prick with this."

"You don't have the balls, Teller."

His grip tightened on the machete. He thrusted his arm down, the machete slicing through the Irishman's skull.

He pulled it out, and swung again. Blood splattered on his face and clothes.

The men helped me stand to my feet.

I looked down at Galen's mutilated body.

Not wanting to believe that Jax could do such a thing.

But, at the same time I knew it had to be done.

That's what terrified me most.

When I woke up again, I was in the hospital.

I must've blacked out on the way here.

Jax was sitting in the chair, next to my bed, dozing off. His body yearning for sleep.

I turned my head, and reached for his hand.

He looked over at me, and smiled.

He stood up and kissed me with relief.

I flinched from the pain.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay."

"You need anything?"

"Can I get some water?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

He stood straight and exited the room, passing the nurse assigned to my room.

"Great, you're awake. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, please. I need a pregnancy test."

She nodded.

"Do you want to wait till your boyfriend.."

I cut her off.

"No, don't tell him. I need to know for myself first."

"Okay. It will take a couple of minutes for the results to come back."

"That's fine."

She took care of the test before Jax came back into the room.

He handed me the cup of ice cold water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I took a sip of the water. The coolness felt good against the aching pain of my missing teeth.

Jax sat back down and his eyes started to water.

"Jax, are you okay?"

"No. I'm so sorry, Alaina. I.."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do. Babe, I could've lost you."

"But, you didn't. I'm still here. "

The nurse came back about thirty minutes later.

Moment of truth.

"Mr. Teller, the doctor would like to talk to you privately."

"Okay."

He stood up and walked outside of the room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Larson. The test came back negative."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There is no baby. "

I let out a shaky breath, trying to push away the tears.

"Thank you."

Jax came back into the room, and Alaina was crying.

"Alaina, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah. it's just the pain is flaring up, that's all."

**What do you think, my readers? Do you think Alaina will stay with Jax after this? Or will she want some distance? **


	28. Chapter 28

Jax looked at the nurse.

"Can you get her something for the pain instead of just standing there," he snapped at her.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Jax, take it easy."

The now nervous nurse exited the room to get me something for the pain.

"Jax, you didn't have to yell at her."

He sat down in the seat next to me, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know. It's just it's fucking killing me seeing you like this."

"I know," I whispered, not making eye contact with him.

"I never thought turning this club in the right direction would have such extreme consequences. It seems like bad shit is at every turn."

"Then, I shouldn't tell you what Galen said to me at the warehouse. It's about Clay."

"What about Clay?"

"Clay signed off on you getting killed once you got to that warehouse. He encouraged it because he wants back at the head of the table."

Jax's face set in stone.

"You would think that suprises me. But, it really doesn't. Once we are back home, I'll deal with that asshole. For right now, I'm not going anywhere until you are well again."

I nodded.

"Can you lay with me?"

He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Anything for you, darlin'."

He got up from his seat, and slid his way onto the hospital bed. He was incredibly careful not to touch Alaina's wounds. As he got adjusted, he slowly moved his arm around her. She avoided laying on her severly cut arm. Once she was close enough, she laid her head on Jax's shockingly comfortable chest.

"Do you want my pillow?, her hazel eyes met his blue ones.

"What will you use?"

"I have you," I responded, snuggling into his chest, making him giggle.

He placed a kiss right above the bandage that stretched across her forehead.

It didn't take long for both of them to doze off.

Jax paid off a couple of the nurses to let him stay past visiting hours.

Chibs came into Alaina's assigned room the next morning.

He went up to Jax, and lightly shook his shoulder.

Jax's tired eyes made contact with the person who broke him out of a dead sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, Jackie. But, what do you wanna do about Ryan? We all know he's the piece of shit who helped put Galen's plan in motion.", making sure his voice doesn't go an octave over whispering.

"I know. We can set up surveillance outside his house, bars he goes to, the clubhouse. But, I want him alive when you find him," Jax looked down at Alaina, making sure he hasn't disturbed her.

"You got it."

Chibs left the room, and let the other men know what thier president wants done.

Alaina's body started to shift.

Shit. He woke her up.

"Jax.."

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry, I didn' mean to wake you. "

"You didn't. My stomach did. I'm really hungry, " I said, surprised my stomach had any kind of appetite after what happened only a couple of hours ago.

He sat up and leaned over me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"What do you want?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You should get a pen. "

He smiled at me.

"I want french toast, heavy on the powdered sugar. Some sausage..

"I have one right here if you're hungry. "

I hit him in the arm.

" Jax! You're so bad ."

"It got you to smile. What else, babe?"

"Bacon and orange juice."

"Coming right up."

"Thank you."

He stretched his stiff bones as he stood in front of me.

"Before, I leave.."

He took my face in both of his large hands, and kissed me.

As Jax was ready to leave the hospital to get Alaina something to eat, his cellphone rang.

He didn't look at who was calling, and just decided to answer it.

"Alaina, is everything okay?"

"Jax, it's me."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized Op's voice on the opposite line.

"Hey, man."

"We got him."

Jax smiled.

Jax drove to the river docks where his club had Ryan cornered.

As Juice came into sight, Jax waved him over.

"I need a favor, Juicy."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Go to the nearest diner from here and get Alaina something to eat. I wrote it down."

He reached into his back jean pocket, and gave the wrinkled paper to Juice.

"Yeah. You got it."

He tapped his back as Juice headed back to his bike.

Jax walked inside of Ryan's storage loft.

He was beaten and tied, just like Alaina was.

Ryan began to squirm as Jax made his way closer to him.

"You remember my promise, don't you?"

Ryan tried yelling through the duct tape.

Jax looked over at Tig and Happy.

"You two keep watch."

They shook thier head and stood outside of the loft's door.

"You had her beat and tortured. Now I will the same to you. The only difference is you won't walk away from what I'm about to do to you."

Jax removed his rings and handed them to Opie.

Juice came in with a bag full of food.

"Hey, sorry it took so long."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Juice, but where is Jax?"

He put the bag of food on the small table next to me, and he first handed me the fork.

"Thanks."

"The club found Ryan."

I knew what that meant.

"Oh."

Juice took the container of food out of the bag. He placed it on my lap.

"Thank you."

I opened the container, and looked up at Juice.

"Juice?"

"Is something wrong?"

"There's no extra powdered sugar,' I replied with a smile.

**Two months Later**

Jax rolled over, reaching for Alaina.

Nothing.

He looked at the time on his clock next to his bed.

5:38 am.

She seems to be waking up at this time every morning since they got home.

Jax got out of bed, hoping to convince her to come back to bed.

He quietly moved past Abel's room, and into the room where the living room and kitchen meet.

Nothing.

He heard movement coming from the washer and dryer room.

He opened the door, and saw Alaina throwing in another load of laundry.

I readjusted the jaw clip in my hair.

I felt someone press against me, making me jump.

"Jesus Jax, you scared me."

He kissed the back of my neck, trying to smoothe me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just me."

"It's okay. "

"Babe, don't worry about the laundry now. Come back to bed."

"I can't sleep. I would keep waking you up by all the tossing and turning," I closed the washer, and turned it on.

"Alaina, I don't give a shit about that. As long as you're next to me, I'm fine."

I ignored what he said, and left the room.

I walked back to our bedroom.

"Babe, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"You. I get that you're distancing yourself because of what happened in Ire.."

"Jax, I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it. But, you should. You don't have to keep this shit in. Let me help you."

"How? By having me committed?"

"No. Just talk to me. I'm worried about you. You don't sleep, you rarely eat. You don't talk to me or Abel."

I shook my head in denial.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. I know a part of you blames me for what happened to you."

"That's not true."

"You may not be aware of it, but you do. If you're pissed, fight with me, hit me! If it'll help you, do it."

He was right. I do blame him. But, a part of myself hated the idea of blaming him. So I would try to push that away as best as possible.

" I'm going to make some coffee."

Jax watched me as I left the room with a blank expression.

He took Abel over to the clubhouse.

Him and the club have a run today, and they couldn't afford to put it on hold anymore.

The search for Clay was a dead end for now.

Once Jax parked the truck, Abel got out and ran to Wayne's trailer.

Jax went to his mom's office.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, mom."

"Where's Abel?"

Jax looked through the shades.

Abel banged on Wayne's trailer door until it finally opened.

"He's waking up Unser."

She smiled.

"I told him he could stay at my place after he got out of the hospital. It's way more comfortable than a god damn trailer."

He nodded and lit a cigarette.

"How's Alaina?"

"The same. Abel thinks she's mad at him."

"What she went through was traumatizing. She just needs time. Like I did. She will come around."

"I hope so."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"You can try, but I don't think it will make a difference. I have been trying for two months straight."

She nodded.

Tig knocked on the office door.

"You ready to go, boss?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later, mom."

She put her hand on the back of her son's head. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful, sweetheart."

Tig and Jax walked to their bikes.

"So, you coming with us to Diosa later? It would do you good to get some pussy."

"No, I'm good. I'll stick to my hand. Alaina and I have enough on our plate right now. Cheating will be the last straw."

Jax got home close to dinner time with Abel.

"Alaina! Alaina, I made you something!," Abel yelled throughout the house, and to the bedroom.

Abel saw Alaina packing her bags.

He climbed into her suitcase with his new drawing for Alaina.

"No, you can't leave."

"Abel, I'm not going away forever."

"But, you're still going away."

"What's going on?," Jax asked as he came into the room.

"Daddy, Alaina's leaving! Make her stay!"

"Alaina, if this is about this morning, I'm sorry. Babe, please don't go."

"I'm only leaving a for a couple of weeks. My grandmother is dying. She wants to see me before she goes."

" I thought she was dead."

"My mother's mother is. My dad's mother is the one who is dying. I'll be back before you two know it."

"How many weeks?"

"Four to six weeks."

"That's too damn long, darlin'."

"Jax, she's family. Plus, maybe this is what I need. Some distance. It can help me move past all of it."

"Is that your way of saying this is over?"

"No. I still want this. Do you?"

"Of course I do. "

He looked at his son.

"Abel, can you give us a minute?"

Abel started to whine.

"Abel."

"Fine," he pouted out of the room.

"You might change your mind. Out of sight, out of mind, Alaina."

I moved my arms around his neck.

"Jax, I'm not going to change my mind. I promise. I'll be back by Mandy's wedding. I promise. I'm going to go check on Abel."

He held her hand until she left the room.

He looked in her suitcase, and spotted her plane ticket for tomorrow.

He grabbed it, and slipped it in the back of his jeans.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, guys! Thanks for being patient! I know it has been about a week since I updated my story! I will promise to update at least every Tuesday :). Just letting you know, it has been at least four weeks since Alaina left Charming to be with her grandmother. She just passed away. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Four weeks earlier**

Jax sat at the end of the bed as he watched Alaina get ready to leave Charming.. leave him.

She moved her hand gracefully as she applied eyeliner to each eye.

I looked in the mirror, seeing his eyes meet mine.

"What?"

He stood up and went behind me.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

I rested my hands over his, and we both looked in the mirror.

"Last chance. Please don't go ," he pleaded, kissing my neck.

I turned around, looking up at the beautiful man that stood before me.

My hands moved up to those strong shoulders of his.

"It will go by faster than you know it. I'll call everyday, and if you're lucky, we might have phone sex at night," I said with a smile.

" You're such a tease, Larson," he replied, his hands moving under my top.

"That's why you love me."

My eyes widened as I realized what just came out of my mouth.

" Oh, I.. I.. I'm sorry. It's just an expression."

"I know, babe. But, what if I said I did love you?"

**Present**

"Alaina? Alaina, are you still with me?"

I looked back up at Melinda, the shrink I have been seeing since my grandmother passed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm with you."

"Alaina, you have been seeing me for the past few weeks, and we only spoke about your grandmother. Would you like to talk about life outside of your family?"

"Will that cost extra?"

She smiled.

"No. Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy I've been with.. I've been blowing him off."

"Why's that?"

"He said he loved me."

"You don't feel the same?"

"I might.. I mean I really don't know. What do you call the feeling when the man you're seeing makes your heart beat so hard against your chest cavity, it aches?"

"I would say that is love. Do you believe you are not worthy of love?"

"I do. It's just, we went through some shit before I came to Jersey, and I'm having a hard time moving past it."

"Does it have to do with the scar on your arm?", Melinda's eyes fell on Alaina's violent suvenir from Belfast.

My eyes started to create tears. She grabbed the tissues that were next to her on the table, and handed me the tissues.

I looked down at the box, and placed it on the floor next to me.

" I was attacked.. by an enemy of his. I have been trying to forget what happened, but I can't. It feels like I am standing still."

"Alaina, have you talked to him about this?"

I shook my head.

"Holding back the way you truly feel is the perfect disaster in a relationship. "

"I know. He just has so much on his plate as it is."

"Is it his job?"

"Yeah, he and his family own an auto shop, and a few other ventures."

"Business man, huh?"

"Yeah."

"These so called ventures are legal?"

"Of course," I lied.

Jax watched as the woman of Diosa walked out and into thier rooms with men following thier sultry footsteps.

He readjusted himself on the stool and downed another glass of JD. Nero spotted him at the bar, and walked over to him.

"Hey, mano. You okay? Hey, If you need a break from business for a while, I'll understand. I know you and your girl are having problems."

"What? We're fine."

"Don't bullshit me. What's going on?"

"I told Alaina I loved her before she left."

"And?"

"She didn't say anything. She said bye to Abel and me, like nothing fucking happened. She hasn't talked to me since."

"Jax, you probably caught her off guard. She will come around. Give her time. Once her head is cleared, she will come running back."

"I doubt it. "

**One week Later**

"Okay little man, you're all set."

Jax tied Abel's tie for his tuxedo.

"Daddy, why do I have to wear this? It's not fair. You get to wear what you want," he whined as he studied his dad's usual clothing.

"Cuz I promised Mandy you would be the ring boy."

"Daddy, when is Alaina coming home?," he asked the common question that his father dreaded.

"I don't know," he let out a frustrated sigh.

The wedding was beautiful. It took place on the beach by the police station. Jax couldn't wait till the ceremony so he could drown his sorrows and thoughts about Alaina.

Mandy came over to Jax, who already ordered his first of many beers.

He knew he was spiraling out of control. And no one could help him, except the girl that left.

"Jax, I'm worried. I haven't heard from Alaina. She was supposed to be here. She was one of my bridesmaids. I had to have Jason's sister who hates me fill in for her,"Mandy asked, leaning next to Jax.

"Mandy, I honestly don't know. I left hundreds of voicemails. She never returned any of them. I don't think she is ever coming back to Charming," He took his first satisfying sip of his beer.

Mandy shook her head.

She rounded the bar, and pulled the bartender to the side.

"Okay Barry, I will pay you extra to cut him off after the second beer he will order. Do we got a deal?"

He looked back at the imtimidating looking man.

"Sure, you got it."

Mandy smiled, and walked off to greet her other guests.

"Okay, now it's time for the newlyweds' first dance", the dj announced over the microphone.

Jax scoffed and turned his back to the bar.

"Alaina!"

Jax's head turned so quickly, it almost gave him whiplash.

His eyes landed on his son who was running to the girl..woman he confessed he loved.

Alaina's royal blue strapless dress fell to the floor like the rest of the bridemaids' dresses were made. But, they didn't even compare to what she looked like now that she was here.

Her beautful, silk, chocolate colored tresses were perfectly curled and pinned to one side. Her earrings matched the color of her dress.

I paid the cab driver, and moved my wedding present for Jason and Mandy under my arm.

I closed the yellow door, and I turned around, seeing the most adorable boy I will ever lay eyes on.

"Alaina!"

He ran through the dancefloor, bumping into couples to reach me.

When he finally did, I bent down, and he ran into my arms almost knocking me to the floor.

"Hey, Abel! Look how handsome you look!", I exclaimed, looking at Abel's tux.

"Alaina, I missed you! Don't leave anymore!," he hugged me again, burying his head in my neck.

I saw Jax make his way over to the two of us.

His face was set in stone, and my heart started to beat in that familar way it always did when he was near me.

Abel let go of me, and I stood up, holding his hand.

He didn't say anything. His eyes fell onto Abel and I's hand holding.

" Hi Jax. Can we talk?"


	30. Chapter 30

"After five weeks of leaving you fucking messages, now you're ready to talk?,"

"Really? That's nice, Jax. Swearing in front of Abel," I had my hands placed over Abel's ears.

"Daddy, talk nice. You always tell me to talk nice," Abel chimed in.

"Jax, you have every right to freeze me out."

"I know I do."

"I owe you an explanation. Can you at least be civil for about a hour?"

"Yeah, be civil," Abel smiled at his father.

"Abel, do you even know what that means?"

"No. But, you should do it, daddy. "

"One hour. Neeta is here. I can have her watch Abel for a bit."

"What's wrong with talking here?"

" You kidding me? I can't hear myself think over this shitty wedding music."

I smirked. It quickly faded when I saw his face was still serious.

"Alaina, are you coming home," Abel looked up at me with eyes full of hope.

"I don't know, buddy. We will talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

Jax brought Abel to where Neeta was sitting.

He came back over, his expression still very hard to read.

"We can go over to the our new clubhouse."

"Wow, you guys found a new place already?"

" Yeah. A lot can happen in five weeks. You should know."

I shook my head.

Fuck. What the hell did I do?

We headed to the beach parking lot where his bike was.

He removed the helmet from the handle bar, and handed it to me.

"What are you going to wear?"

" I'll be fine. Put it on."

I did what I was told and strapped the helmet to my head.

I lifted my floor length dress, and straddled the back of his bike.

I hesitated to move my arms around him.

I feel like I lost that privilege to touch him like that.

I rested my hands on his sides.

He started the bike, and pulled his gloves out of his front pocket of his jeans.

Jax's now gloved hands gripped mine.

He moved them around his body, pulling me closer to him.

My body automatically tensed.

It wanted to mold against him like it always has.

"You have to hold on."

He revved up the engine, and began to drive.

About twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of an ice cream shop.

I threw my leg over, being careful I didn't expose too much of my body since I was wearing a dress.

"We getting ice cream first?," I asked sarcastically, taking the helmet off.

"Welcome to the new clubhouse."

He unlocked the entrance doors, and let me walk in first.

Jax closed the door behind him, locking it.

I turned around, and looked at him.

" It's nice."

"You wanted to talk. Go ahead."

"Okay. Jax, I just want you to know I never meant for me to hurt you like I did."

He sat down on the stool with his arms crossed.

"I tried to cut ties from you because I did blame you for what happened to me in Belfast. What happened to our baby."

His eyes widened, and they fell to my stomach.

"Baby? You.. you were pregnant?"

"Yes. I took over seven tests. I thought maybe it could have been a false positive. But, they all read positive. The final one I took was at the clubhouse before the shooting. "

"Alaina, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react to the news. You already have one son, and having a baby that early in the relationship.. I was afraid you would ask me to have an abortion."

"Alaina, I would never ask you to do anything like that. "

""How was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I love you. That's why. "

Love. My whole body turns cold when I hear it.

"You're still afraid to say it, I see."

"I'm not afraid to say it," I almost yelled.

"Then, what 's holding you back?"

"I don't want to be hurt by another asshole."

"This asshole won't hurt you. He just wants his girl to come to him, instead of running."

"Jax, I.."

He stood up from the stool and moved closer to me.

"Say it, Alaina."

"I do."

He cupped my face, and walked me backwards until my lower back hit one of the booths' tables.

"Do what?"

"I love you. I love you, Jax."

Jax's hand glided gently toward the front of my face. His pointer finger traced the outline of my bottom lip, causing goosebumps to rise all over my body.

"Say it again."

"I lov.."

His lips found thier way to mine. I felt his hands travel down my body, and stop at my hips, lifting me onto the table.

" Jax, we can't do this here."

"Why not," he asked in muttled words, his lips still attached to mine.

" Did you forget we are in an ice cream shop with windows?"

'"Why should that stop us? I bet most of the men in this town can learn something from me."

"How so?"

"I know how to make a woman scream."

I felt that familiar throbbing between my legs.

His hands grabbed the bottom of my dress.

He tore the tough fabric all the way up to the top of my thighs, making me let out a low screech.

"Jax, you ripped my dress!"

"Bridesmaids dresses were meant to be torn off my horny groomsmen, he replied with a cheeky grin.

Both of my hands rested on his face. His facial hair tickling my palms.

"Slow."

He nodded, and kissed me gently.

Jax laid me down the booth table.

I glanced over toward the window for any possible eyes that might be watching the two of us in an intimate moment.

He moved my body down the table slightly.

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

His hands started undoing his shirt.

I just laid there, staring at the man I was in love with.

Once his shirt was undone, my back arched, and my arm stretched to touch that godly body of his.

He leaned into my hand, making me smile.

Jax planted light kisses across my chest, and collarbone,making me moan.

His mouth hungrily kissed my shoulder, biting it as gently as possible.

"I missed you, baby," his voice rough and laced with lust.

"I missed you too."

I adverted my eyes to his clothed groin.

I could see his arousal, desperate to find a release.

He must have read my mind because he loosened his belt buckle, and wasted no time to make his jeans his next target.

Jax pulled his pants down just enough to see his member.

"And you called me the tease."

"I'm just doing what you asked for, darlin'. Nice and slow."

I sat up, and gripped him in my hands, giving him a nice firm tug.

He hissed, and the head dripped with pre cum.

"Fuck, Alaina."

Jax gave me a light peck on the lips, laying me down again.

He grabbed a hold of my panties, and slid them down my legs.

My legs unraveled from his waist, and let him remove them fully.

He moved himself closer, positioning himself at my entrance.

The head of his penis teased my clit, moving up and down slowly, making me shiver with excitment.

"Please, god," eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"It's Jax."

He smiled, and entered me slowly, but filling me to the hilt.

His thrusts were slow, but moved deeper each time he shifted inside of me.

"More."

"You got it, darlin'."


	31. Chapter 31

Jax's eyes adverted from his wall to his alarm clock next to his bed.

3 am.

Abel was asleep in his room.

Alaina was next to him, her arms holding him tightly.

He was tired, but his body never felt more awake.

I shifted my body, running my hand over Jax's bare chest.

"Baby, get some sleep."

"I am sleeping."

"Liar. I can feel your fingertips drawing patterns on my shoulder. You sir, are very much awake. What's wrong?", I asked, looking up at him.

His hand moved from my shoulder, and his hand pulled a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking."

"About the club?"

He nodded.

"The club, everything."

I sat up, and wrapped one of the sheets around my naked body.

"Talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"I've been debating whether or not moving out of guns was the right choice."

"Jax, of course it's the right choice. You've seen first hand how violent gun running can get. You even told me you lost club members because of it. Yeah, I'm sure the pay was nice, but your life is more valuabe than a couple stacks of money. Plus, I thought Diosa is bringing in some good profit."

"It is. This is going to sound crazy if I tell you this."

"Try me."

"I miss the rush of it."

"That's not crazy. It makes sense since the club has been around that kind of lifestyle since it started. It's like anything else. It will take some getting used to."

Jax grinned and pulled on my wrist.

"What?"

"Come here."

He held onto my wrist until I was straddling him.

I rested my hands onto his strong shoulders. The sheet falling to my waist.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What else is going on in there?," I asked, kissing his lips.

"Us. I was thinking, we can try again."

" Try aga.. You wanna have a baby?"

"Yeah, I do. I always saw myself having a couple of kids running around. Plus, Abel has been asking me if he will ever have a brother or sister."

"He did not."

"I swear, he did. His friends from daycare have siblings. He wants some too."

I let out a low chuckle.

"What do you say, Larson? "

A huge smile stretched across my face.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's have a baby."

"On one condition."

"What? Does it have to be a boy? Babe, I can't control how my body will select the gender."

"No, it's not that. When you are pregnant, you have to stay out of the line of fire. "

"So, I'll pretty much be on house arrest."

"Knowing you, yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?," he raised an eyebrow, shocked that I would agree with him.

"I already had one miscarriage. I don't want to have another one."

"When do we start trying?"

Jax swiftly moved me on my back, making me let out a low squeal.

He pulled the sheet off the rest of my body.

He moved in between my legs, and kissed my stomach.

"Daddy...", Abel's voice called out for his father from his room.

He planted one more kiss on my stomach, and he got up.

" I got it. It's probably a nightmare. I'll be right there, buddy!," Jax yelled from our room.

He picked up his sweatpants off the floor, and put them on.

"Don't fall asleep. If you do, I won't hesitate to wake you, babe," he said with a smile.

"I promise."

I went to the precinct the next morning.

I figured it was time to get back to work.

I passed by Wayne's old office, and saw a woman sitting in his usual office chair.

I reversed my steps and knocked on the door.

"Hi, how may I help you?," she asked in a kind tone.

"Hi, I'm Alaina Larson. I'm one of the officers that work here."

"Oh, hi. I'm Lieutenant Althea Jarry. I'll be running things while Wayne is recovering," She stood up from her seat and shook my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"I'm glad to see you're back. I heard you took a leave of absence for a bit."

Goddamn small towns. They have to gossip about fucking everything.

"Yeah, I did. A family member of mine passed, and I needed some time away. But, I'm back and ready to work again."

"That's good to hear. A lot of our officers are dropping like flies."

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any specific plans for me today, Lieutenant?"

"No, just the usual day. You will meet your new partner for the time being, though."

" Okay. Do you know where he is?"

"He's out back on the basketball court."

"Thank you."

Aftee I dressed into my uniform, I went out to the basketball court.

"You must be my new partner," I asked, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

The tall attractive man with the green eyes made a shot in the hoop, and looked at me.

"Alaina Larson, right?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Sam Donaldson. "

"So Sam, are you going to get dressed? We better get going."

"Sure. After I finish my game."

I walked over and grabbed the ball from his hands.

"I'll meet you in the car."

Sam checked out his beautiful partner as she headed toward the parking lot.

Althea saw Sam checking him out from the doorway.

"Don't even think about it, Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because isn't that why you left Stockton? You fell for your last partner? A very unavailable partner."

"She could be available."

"Trust me, I have a strong feeling she's not. Go on. Get dressed and get to work."

Sam finally got in the car about a half hour later.

"It's about time. I was ready to leave your ass here."

"But, you didn't. Is that because you're attracted to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I have a boyfriend."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes. Are you done? What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not interested," I said, getting frustrated with him already, and it's only been ten minutes.

"Sorry. I was just trying to make conversation."

"No, you wanted to see if there was any chance you can get in my pants. Can we just work, and not talk to each other? That would be great."

"You're pretty hostile, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No more talking."

The car rolled to a stop light.

We watched as the kids scurried across the street, entering the catholic school.

A young blonde boy followed behind his classmates, but he was a fair distance away from them.

He definitely seemed like the boy who perfered to be alone than being surrounded by other people, and that broke my heart.

When he finally crossed the street, the light turned green.

Matthew dropped his bookbag at the school entrance. He unzipped his bag, and reached for the weapon. He opened the clip to make sure it was full, and slid it back in place.

He opened the door to his school, and raised the weapon proudly.

"Oh my god!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay guys, I just want you to know I decided to change the storyline a bit about where Matthew got his hands on a gun so there will be no confusion for this chapter :). I also plan to let you guys know when the Pov changes so it will be easier to read :).I hope you enjoy!**

After each bullet left the gun, Matthew grew happier. His rage and built up frustration was fading away. He didn't understand why he haven't done this sooner. He knew his grandfather always locked it up, but he kept the key in the kitchen draw. Maybe the voices in his head weren't as loud then. But when he saw his mother was in possession of the gun, it must have been a sign. It was at his fingertips, and it would be ridiculous to turn his back from it now.

Matthew reloaded the bullets into the weapon. His eyes grew with joy as he saw his teachers and classmates run toward a "safe place."

He stepped over the lifeless bodies at his feet and moved closer to them, raising his armed hand once again.

Remember, aim for the head.

And, that's what he did.

Two of his bullies collapsed to the floor, bleeding from the back of their heads.

The teachers locked the cafeteria doors, moving themselves and the traumatized children away from the door and window to the cafeteria.

Matthew went over to the two bleeding bullies.

He positioned himself over one, the gun aiming at one of their heads.

"Drop the gun, son."

He turned around and saw the security guard with his gun drawn.

Matthew shook his head, refusing to let go of what he considered his only friend.

He fired at the security guard, grazing his shoulder.

The guard knew he had no choice.

He fired his weapon, shooting Matthew in the head.

Everyone in the cafeteria jumped as they heard another shot ring out in the hallway outside.

The sound of police sirens and ambulances grew closer to the school.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, hoping they can put an end to this horrific morning and save them.

The teachers held onto their crying students, and prayed, asking the Lord why a child would commit such a unthinkable act.

Alaina's Pov:

We were one of the first police cars to pull up to the scene.

Sam and I got out, and switched the safety off of our guns.

Paramedics followed us as we entered the catholic school.

My eyes grew wide as I saw blood painted all over the walls of the hallway.

Sam looked at me, and saw my expression.

"Alaina, you good?"

"Far from it. Kids shouldn't be killing kids. It's not natural."

We reached a few scattered bodies, and ran over.

Sam and I checked for pulses.

Nothing.

I stood straight. A familar stinging in the back of my eyes began to make itself known.

Don't do it, Alaina. Don't you dare cry.

Another set of paramedics moved past us, laying their tools in front of us for the still young boys by the cafeteria.

We saw a man against the wall, right next to the cafeteria.

"Sir?"

"He looked up at me with an overwhelming amount of sadness in his eyes.

"This was my first week here. My first week.."

I bent down next to him.

"Sir, we are going to get you patched up. After that, we are going to come and bring you in for questioning."

"I killed someone's child today. "

I moved back slightly.

"You shot the shooter? Where is he?"

"Around the corner."

Sam and I looked at each other.

"Alaina, you go check on everyone inside. I'll go."

"What? No, we're partners. We aren't supposed to leave one alone."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Go in the cafeteria. I'll be okay."

Sam saw how much this was destroying Alaina. She was pale and her eyes were filled with tears. She must have a child of her own. In his former town, there were a handful of school shootings each year. He almost, you can say, have become numb to days like these.

The cafeteria door was locked.

I knocked firmly on the door.

"It's okay. I'm a police officer. "

A shaken female teacher opened the door.

"Is everyone okay? Nobody is hurt?"

The adults and young children shook their heads.

"Okay. Let's go outside. It's safe. No one is going to hurt any of you. It's over."

A young girl took a hold of my hand as I escorted the unharmed group of people.

I gave her a reassuring smile, and held her hand back.

When we were all outside, I never seen so many ambulances since the explostion at my house.

I touched the arm of a female paramedic.

"Hey, I want all these kids and adults checked out. No one's allowed to leave without getting checked on."

"You got it."

My shaky legs brought me back to the front steps of the school.

I sat down, and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, you should get looked at yourself. You're not looking too hot."

I looked up, and saw Sam standing before me.

"I'll be fine. Is the shooter really dead?"

"Yeah. He was only twelve."

There it goes. Here come the tears.

They fell down my face quickly, threatening not to stop.

" Hey, hey, Alaina. If you need to get a breather, you can go."

I wiped the tears away.

"I'm not leaving until I know everyone that was in that cafeteria checks out okay," I snapped at him.

Sam held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"You have kids?"

"He's not my blood, but he is like a son to me. What about you?"

"No. It's just me."

"How do you not react to this? You were like stone when we went into the school," I changed the subject . I needed to know why he seemed so disconnected from what we seen.

"I used to be in officer in Pedmont. There were about ten school shootings each year. After that many, I just got used to the sadness and the blood."

"God, that's awful."

"It's going to get worse than that."

We turned around and saw Althea strolling over, entering our conversation.

"How so?"

" The young boy Matthew Jennings..."

"The shooter."

"Yes. He was Mike's grandson. Turns out his daughter has been in possession of Mike's gun since her dad has been in the hospital. Her husband has been threatening her, and she felt that she needed to protect her and her son. She found the gun missing from her dresser draw about an hour ago."

"Jesus Christ," Sam breathed out.

"Yeah. Be careful when you two leave. Once Charming finds out this was a cop's gun was in that boy's hands, they will come at us full force," Althea warned.

We both nodded.

"Alaina, you should head home. Sam, can you take her home," Althea asked.

" I told her she should get some rest. She refused."

"That isn't a request. It's an order. I won't hesitate to suspend you," she threatened.

I stood up, and handed the keys to Sam.

"Can you call me when everyone is looked at?", I asked her.

"Absolutely."

Sam pulled up in front of Jax's house.

"Thanks for driving. "

"Thanks for letting me. My old partner never let me drive."

"Well, just so you know, you driving today is only a one time thing," I said with a smile.

He returned the smile, and I got out of the car.

I unlocked the door to my home, and stepped inside.

"Alaina!"

Abel came running from his room, and hugged my waist.

I lifted him up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey handsome. Were you a good boy for Neeta?"

He nodded, and I walked in the living room where Neeta was watching the news.

She turned it off, and stood up.

"Abel, you should go get the picture you painted, and show Alaina."

"Okay."

I put him down, and he ran to his room.

Neeta walked over and hugged me.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I'll let you know when I can catch my breath you for watching him."

"No problem. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to get changed and go food shopping."

"No need. I saw your list on the table, and went with Abel this morning."

"Neeta, you're amazing."

"I know," she replied with a smile.

I unzipped my purse, and handed her the money I owed her for the day.

She looked at it, and then at me.

"This is double of what you owe."

"I know."

I took my hair out of its ponytail.

"Thank you. Jax got himself a good girl. I'm glad. Lord knows he needs more good in his life."

My cheeks began to blush.

" I appreciate that, Neeta."

She went over to the coffee table and picked up some papers off of the table.

"These came in the mail today."

She walked over to me, and handed me the school brochures.

"You looking at schools for Abel?"

"Yeah. But after today, I'm ready to home school him."

Abel came back from his room with his picture in his hand.

"Do you like it?"

I studied the paper with watercolors blended together.

"It's beautiful," I held it close to me.

"Alaina?"

"What's up, Abel?"

"That one is mine. I'm making yours later."

I handed it back to him with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He snatched the picture, and hung it back up in his room.

Neeta moved past me, and grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to head home. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do. Neeta, thank you for being here."

"Anytime."

11pm.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, hoping Jax will be home soon.

His dinner sat in the container on the counter, waiting to be eaten.

I got up from the kitchen chair, and went to Abel's room, checking on him for the hundredth time.

I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I was in reversed roles of the parents who lost their children today.

I would kill myself if my child died before me.

Children are supposed to outlive their parents. Not the other way around.

I gave Abel a light kiss on his head.

I heard the front door open.

I left Abel's room, and stared down the hallway. Jax walked down it, and hugged me as tight as possible.

"I just found out what happened, babe. I was in Stockton all day. You alright? Why didn't you call me?"

I pulled away from him, and he held my face in his hands.

"You were busy. Plus, Abel helped keeping my mind occupied."

He gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"You know you can go on house arrest now if you want. I won't mind."

"Only if you join me."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go to bed."


	33. Chapter 33

The sunlight coming through the slightly open curtains landed on my skin.

Once I felt my body becoming too warm, I opened my eyes.

I looked over to the opposite side of the bed.

The covers were thrown back, but no Jax.

I adverted my eyes over to the bathroom.

The shower was currently running, and steam was coming out from underneath the door.

I smiled and got out of bed.

I forced my sore muscles to carry me to the bathroom, and I opened the door.

I closed it quietly, and pulled my tanktop over my head, making them land next to Jax's boxers.

My hands gripped the lining of my panties, and slid them down my legs.

I opened the glass door, and stepped inside.

I closed the door, and my hands moved to his stomach.

I moved myself closer, and placed light kisses on that perfect back of his.

"What's my girl doing up so early?," he asked, turning around to face me.

" I couldn't fall asleep again. Usually, once I'm awake, there's no such thing as more shut eye," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I promised Abel I will take him to the aquarium that Jury took him to while he watched Abel for those couple of days. Do you wanna go?"

"I wish I could, but I have to work. There is a huge town meeting about what happened yesterday, and all the cops have to be there."

"All work and no play, officer?," he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Something like that. Thank you for being here last night, for listening."

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers stroking the ends of his wet hair.

"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for."

"I love you for that."

"God, I love hearing those words come out of that perfect mouth of yours," he groaned, and he buried his face in my neck, sucking lightly at the skin.

I pulled his hair gently.

"Jax, stop. I can't go into work with hickies on my neck."

He pulled away.

"That's okay. I got the rest of your body."

"I can't be long. I have to be at work in an hour."

"You should've thought about that before you joined me. Because darlin', I'm going to take my time. I promise, you won't regret it."

He kissed me again, and he bit my bottom lip, drawing a moan from the both of us.

9:30.

I heard a car's horn being overused outside.

Shit. That must be Sam.

As I rushed to get dressed and ready for yesterday's aftermath, Jax sat down at the end of the bed, with his towel wrapped around his waist.

I started to button up my shirt.

Jax bit his lip, and reached out for me, turning me around to face him. His hands slid up my pantless legs.

"Babe, I have to finish getting ready."

As I was finished buttoning the top of my shirt, he started unbuttoning the bottom.

I pulled away from him and grabbed my pants.

The car horn outside honked again.

"That your new partner outside? What is she like?"

"He's okay. I just met him yesterday," I emphasized the word he.

" He? Is he good looking?"

"Nothing compared to you, Teller. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

He nodded.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked back over to him, standing in between his legs. My hands cradled his face, and I kissed him.

"See you later?"

"Yeah. I love you. Please be careful. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

I nodded.

"I promise."

I kissed him one more time, and ran out the door.

I rounded the car, and got in the passenger side of the car.

"You are over an hour late. What the hell were you doing?," Sam asked, annoyance was laced in his voice.

"I.."

He cut me off.

"That's right. You have a boyfriend. I should've asked who the hell you were doing?"

I started to blush.

"Okay, are you done scolding me about my lateness? Start driving."

He rolled his eyes, and turned the key in the ignition.

"You seem better."

"I'm sorry?"

"You seem better today. I know yesterday took its toll on you," Sam's voice actually sounding concerned about me.

"It did. Seeing my family helped me. It's like they make the horrible shit that goes on outside our home diminish."

"You're lucky."

"Well, I'm sure if you look hard enough, you will find a girl who can do the same for you."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam's eyes moved away from mine and back to the road.

"So, do you have any idea where this town meeting is held?"

"Well, Jarry wants us to meet at the precinct first to assign us where we should stand watch. You know folks can get pretty riled up at these things."

I shook my head.

As we pulled into the station's parking lot, I saw my dad waiting outside the entrance door.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?"

"My father."

We both got out, and headed toward the entrance door.

"I'll meet you inside."

"Okay."

Sam moved past my father, and went inside.

"Hey dad. I haven't seen you in a while. Couldn't find anything on Jax, huh? That's because you won't."

"Alaina, I've put that battle to rest. I know you. You're going to be with who you want, and we have no influence in that area anymore."

"No, you don't. What is it? I have a busy day ahead of me."

"It's about your mother."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is she doing now?"

"She killed Matt, sweetheart."

"What? Dad, it was an accident," I said, furrowing my brows.

"No, it wasn't. Your mother hired that man who drove that truck to run you off the road, killing Matt."

"Mom.. What proof do you have?"

"She told me. I never lied to you, sweetheart. Why would I lie about something like this?"

The opposite door from us opened, with all the officers filing out, ready to go.

Sam stopped as he came out.

"It's time to go."

"I.. I can't go. "

"Why not?"

"There's something I need to take care of. "

"You need backup?"

"No. I'm all the backup I need. Can you cover for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

I turned back to my dad.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel off of the innerstate. I'll take you."

We walked to his car, and got in.

"What's going to happen with you and mom?"

"I've been meeting with divorce lawyers since I found out. What does that tell you?"

The rest of the drive was quiet. I felt my dad's eyes glance over at me a couple of times as we made our way closer to the woman who lied and killed someone.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked in front of the room they were staying in.

"I want to go in alone. "

"You sure?"

"Okay."

Richard's pov:

Alaina's father started to worry. The look in his daughter's eyes was cold. He didn't recongize her.

Was she going to kill her mother?

Will she bring her into custody?

Or will she let her go alltogether?

Richard put his car in reverse as his daughter knocked on the door.

Back to Alaina's pov:

The door opened, and my mother had a glass of scotch in her other hand.

"Alaina, honey I missed you."

"Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. We need to talk, anyways."

She stepped aside, letting me inside.

She closed the door, and faced me.

"Alaina, the first thing we should talk about is the pregnancy test I saw in the clubhouse's bathroom."

" You know about that?"

"Yes. It's not too late to make this problem go away."

"Problem? You wanna drive me to a clinic? You're a real piece of work."

"You think having that man's baby is a blessing?"

"Looks like you got what you wanted again, mom. I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry. "

"No, you're not. Just like you're not sorry for killing Matt."

"Your father told you?"

" Yeah, he did. "

"Alaina, I did this for you. He was cheating on you."

"That should've played out by itself! You shouldn't have killed him. Yeah, what he did was wrong. But, you took a son away from two innocent parents who will never see their son again because of you. How can you live with that?"

She tried touching me. I pulled away from her grasp, and I clenched my fist. I pulled my arm back, and swung, hitting her directly in the nose. I smiled to myself as I heard a crunch in her nose.

Her nose automatically began to bleed, and she held her hands under her nose.

"Alaina!"

"Mom, you better stay away from me and my family. Because if you don't, a broken nose will be the least of your problems. I won't hesitate putting a bullet into that ice cold heart of yours."

I shoved past her, and left her hotel room.

Jax and Abel came home close to midnight.

He opened the door and had Abel asleep in his arms.

"Looks like someone had a fun day," I whispered, giving Jax a kiss on the lips.

"I'll meet you in our room. I'm going to put him to bed."

I nodded.

"How was your day, babe?"

"Eventful," I replied, not making eye contact with him.

He pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor next to the rest of his clothing, leaving him in just his boxers.

He climbed on the bed, and kissed me.

"What happened?"

" My mom killed Matt."

"What?"

"Yeah. She thought she was helping me."

" Jesus Christ."

"Jax, if she evers come near you, Abel, or our future children..."

He pulled me into his arms.

"She won't. Because if she does, it will be the last thing she does. I promise you that."

Jax pov:

Zzst.

The sound of handcuffs closing woke Jax up.

When he did, he found his hands cuffed above his head, attaching to the headboard.

Alaina was straddling his body, wearing the shirt to her uniform, unbuttoned in the front so her black lace bra and matching boy shorts were visible.

"Baby, what is this?"

"You wanted to know what kind of damage I can do with my cuffs."

"Opie told you about that comment?"

"He did."

Alaina ran her hand over tent formed in his boxers, making him hiss.

"God damn, Alaina. All I'm going to say is that you're lucky I'm handcuffed right now."


End file.
